A Place to Belong
by LostFang314
Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?
1. Glance

"talking"

"_thinking/dreams/flashbacks"_

Disclaimer: I do not own card captors

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

* * *

A Place to Belong

The harsh rains fell from the sky hitting the Earth, the winds blowing against trees and blowing them away, yet there was a figure in the distance. His messy hair stuck to his firm face and his clothes stuck to him like a second skin. The only things visible were is amber eyes. He got on to his motorcycle and road off into the rain, disappearing in the distance. Before leaving, he whispered these words," _I'll be waiting for you_."

A 17 year old girl with waist long auburn hair, emerald eyes and a slim figure awoke from her dream. _Who is that?_ She looked at her clock next to her bed that read_ 7:45am. Ugh! Why'd I wake up so early,sigh I guess there's no point in going back to sleep now._ She tossed her bed sheets off her body and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and stripped of her clothes, and entered the shower. As the cold water started to hit her body, she started thinking back to her life and all the things that happened. _Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to leave me all alone? _After about 10 minutes, she wrapped herself in a towel and went back to her room. She looked around her apartment and saw a queen sized bed with blue blankets with a wooden drawer next to it. In the far corner, there was a desk with the latest lab top and next to it was a flat screen tv, with all the latest electronics and games ever built. Sighing, she went to her drawer and pick out an oversized black t-shirt with a skull on it saying' _touch me and die', _baggy jeans, and black and white addidas. She picked up her black Jansport backpack, cell phone, and wallet, and headed out the door.

It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear and the wind was blowing gently, rustling the trees, causing some petals to fall. It all seemed like a wonderful dream, a fantasy even, but to her, it was mocking her. _Why is everything so happy and cheerful, natures just mocking me,…again. Why can't it be nice for once and rain! _She slowly made her way towards her school.

While she was walking, she saw a starbucks and decided to get a coffee. She approached the café, and opened the door. The air smelled of freshly brewed coffee and blueberry muffins filled the air. She approached the counter and saw her long time friend, Tomoyo Daidouji at the counter. Tomoyo is a 17 year old, who has violet eyes, waist long dark purple hair, and a slim figure.

She wore blue jeans, a white tank top with an oversized light purple hooded jacket, purple sandals and a plum blossom pin in her hair.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo with a smile on her face.

"Ohayo Tomoyo," said Sakura, with a tone that seemed so cold that it would even put Antarctica to shame, but this didn't affect her at all.

"So what can I get for you today, hmm?"

"Hmmmm, lets see, how about a frap?"

"Sure, coming right up," said Tomoyo cheerfully.

"Hey Sakura," said Tomoyo handing Sakura the frappacino.

"Ya?"

"Cant you wear something other than those baggy clothes? I mean you have a great figure, why waste it, right?" asked Tomoyo.

"sigh Tomoyo, you know the reason why I wear these clothes, and besides, these are really easy to move in." answered Sakura.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?"

"…..Tomoyo."

Tomoyo gave her the puppy eyes, which would win over any man's heart in a millisecond, but as you can see, Sakura is NOT a man.

"Tomoyo, you know those don't work on me," replied Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"Aww, I was hoping it would work this time,sigh I guess I have to try another time, but you will wear the clothes I made for you right?" asked Tomoyo with stars in her eyes, and her hands clasped like she was in some kind of dream.

sweat drop

Reluctantly, Sakura said," Alright, alright, but you know my conditions."

Cheerfully she replied," Of course! Well you better get going to school; I'll see you in a bit"

Sakura paid her, finished up her frappacino, and left for school.

As she was walking along the side walk, she passed Penguin Park, and remembered a distant memory that seemed so long ago, but was only a couple of years back.

_Flashback_

"_Touya! Come back here!" screamed a 6 year old Sakura Kinomoto, chasing after her brother. She had shoulder length auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes. She was the captain of her school's cheerleading squad and was voted for the most cheerful person in the whole school. Today, she was wearing a light pink skirt, white knee high socks, white shoes, and a light pink t-shirt with a halo on it saying, 'aint I an angel?'_

"_Hahaha, come on kaijuu, can't you even catch your own oni-chan?" said a 17 year old Touya Kinomoto away from his sister. Touya had messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was well built. He was captain of his school's soccer team and very over protective of his 'kaiju', and even if he didn't admit it, he loved his sister very much. Today, he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a white shirt underneath, baggy jeans, brown vans._

_Off to the side was their 44 year old father, Fuijitaka Kinomoto reading a book and watching his children play, with a smile on his face. He had messy auburn hair and brown eyes, covered with glasses. Even for his age, he was pretty well built; he was wearing a white button up collar shirt and brown kaki pants, with black shoes._

_Today they decided to go to the park, have some fun, and just enjoy the day. They spent the whole day laughing, having fun, and not worrying about what the next day would bring._

_End of flash back_

That was one of the most memorable memory that she had with them, before the '_day'_ happened. As she was reliving these memories, a tear slid down her face, surprised by this, she wiped away the tear shaking her head._ No I cant, I cant cry, I promised myself I wouldn't, not after that day, not after everything that happened, no I wont cry, I cant. _She regained her cold exterior and started walking to school, not aware of what would happen once she got there.

Tomoeda high was coming into view, and suddenly engines were heard in the background. Five motorcycles came into view, one in the front, and the rest behind it. They were all the color black, with a wolf (each had a different color wolf) on each side surrounded by flames and lightning, and each rider had a black helmet with the same design as their bikes. From her view, all of them were guys, and were pretty well built. The one ahead stopped a couple feet from her, and took off his helmet. What she saw shocked her. The rider had messy chestnut hair, a well built body, and the most beautiful amber eyes she's ever seen.When he felt someone watching him, he turned around, and for the first time_ emerald met amber._

* * *

A/N: sry if it sucked, I'm kind of new to this, and flames are welcomed, please review!

-moonwolfangel


	2. Introductions

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Hope you like this chapter,

"_thinking/dreams/flashbacks"_

Disclaimer: I do not own card captors

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

* * *

A Place to Belong

_Last Chapter:_

_Tomoeda high was coming into view, and suddenly engines were heard in the background. Five motorcycles came into view, one in the front, and the rest behind it. They were all the color black, with a wolf (each had a different color wolf) on each side surrounded by flames and lightning, and each rider had a black helmet with the same design as their bikes. From her view, all of them were guys, and were pretty well built. The one ahead stopped a couple feet from her, and took off his helmet. What she saw shocked her. The rider had messy chestnut hair, a well built body, and the most beautiful amber eyes she's ever seen. When he felt someone watching him, he turned around, and for the first time emerald met amber._

_Chapter 2_

_Sakura's prov_

_What the hell! That guy looks like the guy from my dream, naw, couldn't be; dreams don't come true, get a hold of yourself Sakura!(sigh)Besides even if he is, why the heck would he notice me anyways, no body else does. _

_End of prov_

As Sakura broke contact, the mysterious biker kept his eyes on her until she entered the building. In his mind he wondered, _who the hell was that?_

As Sakura was walking to her class, she saw all these guys crowding around Tatsumi Kobayashi, or in other words, the school slut, trying to get her attention or asking her out (I just want to apologize if there's anyone out there with this name or last name).

_Pathetic, when will those guys ever see that she's just a slut and a whore? Seriously guys these days are way too desperate._

Now Tatsumi had white bleached hair with light strips of blond hair, light brown eyes and wore a WAY to mini, pink skirt, which I think in this land wouldn't even be considered a skirt, a VERY revealing black tub top, with the writings ' _I know you love me, that's why I'm here_' in gold letters written on it, and way too much wake up.

Tatsumi felt someone looking her way and saw Sakura staring at her while walking to her class. _Ha! Look at that loser, bet she's jealous that I have all these guys around me, guess she's hoping for a guy to like her. Psh! Like that will ever happen._

As Tatsumi was looking around for her next victim, she saw five of the hottest guys she has ever seen._ Oh my gosh! God must really love me today!_ She thought with a smirk_. Guess I got to work my little charm, but it wont take that much, heh, no one can ever resist me anyways. _As she was walking towards the group of five bikers, she started to sway her hips seductively and flip her hair, leaving a trail of guys staring at her, and some even drooling.

As she approached the first guy, which coincidently was the leader of the gang, she started to sway her hips EVEN more, which I don't think is even possible and said in a sexy, but to Sakura, a voice that matched that of a frog's voice," Hey sexy, I'm Tatsumi Kobayashi, want to go over to my house to have a little 'fun'?"

Sakura decided to hide behind a wall, and listen to the conversation like the rest of the school.

The biker said in a cold voice," I don't accept invitations from whores."

At this point Sakura wanted to laugh at Tatsumi, but held it in just incase something else happened. She could see Tatsumi red in the face from trying to keep in her anger, which wasn't really working._ How dare he call me a whore! I am not a whore! Keep calm Tatsumi, you got a reputation to keep._

She then came up to him and came right next to his ear whispering" Come on babe, I know you want to, ill show you one of the best times of your life.

The biker grabbed her, which shocked the whole school, them thinking that he would kiss her right then and there, and shoved her away from him. And said in a cold voice," If you EVER come near me again, I promise you, that you'll never see another day in your life."

Then left with his friends following behind and left Tatsumi there in the hall with the shocked school staring at her.

Her supposedly friends, came over to help her up, but she just angrily shook them away and went to class. When they left the whole school was talking about how Tatsumi was rejected and what happened.

Sakura was laughing in her head, while walking to her class, but stopped abruptly seeing the time._ KRAP! IM GOING TO BE LATE! DAM YOU KOBAYASHII! _She ran the rest of the way to her classroom opening the door. Everyone, surprised by the noise turned their head to look who it was. Sakura seeing that everyone was looking at her, gave them a cold glare, and everyone turned away to continue what they were previously doing.

She slowly walked up to the back desk in the right hand corner next to the windows, and sat down. Looking at the trees in the window, she thought about what happened today, and was interrupted by her teacher Tedera sensei.

"Ohayo mina!" he said with a smile.

"Ohayo!"

"Well, today we have five new transfer students and I would like you to welcome them."

The door opened and showed the five bikers that she saw this morning. All the girls in her class, for the exception of her and Tomoyo stated to squeal and whisper about how cute the guys were and all the guys were glaring at them.

"Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us something about you?" said Tedera Sensei.

The first guy had messy silver hair with blue streaks in them and brownish black eyes. He had tanned skin and wore a black hooded sweater with a silver dragon surrounded by blue fire, baggy jeans, and brown vans.

"Sup, I'm Yasou Nakamura, that's Jensei Yamamoto," he pointed to a guy that had had spiked green hair with, yellow eyes with a tint of red in them, and tanned skin. He wore a red t-shirt with the Ying Yang symbol on it, black jeans and white Nikes

.," Daisuke Tanaka," pointing to a guy with spiked red hair, with purple eyes that had a little bit of red in them, and tanned skin. He wore a white t-shirt that had a fire fox on it surrounded by lightning, baggy jeans, and grey vans.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," a guy that had messy blue hair with dark blue eyes, with glasses over them, and pale skin. He wore a blue t-shirt with a magic symbol in the middle, baggy jeans, and white and purple addidas.

" and that over there is Syaoran Li." He had messy brown hair, with amber eyes and tanned skin. He wore a green t-shirt with all the element symbol on it with a white shirt underneath, baggy black jeans, and white and green addidas.

"and we're all basically 17 years old and from Hong Kong."

"Thank you for your introduction, now let's see, where to put you." said Tedera.

While he was looking around for a place to put them, Sakura was secretly praying _Please, God Please, don't put them near me, PLEASE! I know I don't pray anymore,..Ok, AT ALL, but PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T PUT THEM NEAR ME!_ Unfortunately God didn't hear her.

"Why don't you sit next to Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura please raise your hand," said Tedera.

Sakura reluctantly raised her hand and watched them coming her way.

_DAM! WHATS WITH THIS WORLD! IS IT TRYING TO TORCHER ME OR SOMETHING! AHH!_

Then the speakers came on." Would Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran Li, and Eriol Hiiragizawa please come to the principal's office immediately? Thank you."

"Ok, Kinomoto, Li, Hiiragizawa, Daidouji, you may leave."

Sakura gathered up her things and stuffed them in her back pack and left with Tomoyo wondering what was happening.

They knocked on the Principal's door and heard a small 'come in' and went inside. There were four chairs in front of the desk; behind the desk was the principal in his black office chair.

"Please, children come and have a seat."

They each approached a chair and sat down.

"Now I know you're wondering why you were called here am I right?"

At this everyone nodded.

"Well, …

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff, sry if this part sucked more than the beginning, I couldn't really think of anything for this part. Please review and flames are welcomed.

-moonwolfangel


	3. The attack

A/N: Thanks everybody for the reviews. Hope you enjoy!

"_thinking/dreams/flashbacks and .. other things that I'm not sure but you'll get it when you read it,..hehhe.."_

Disclaimer: I do not own card captors

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

* * *

A Place to Belong

_Last Chapter:_

"_Please, children come and have a seat."_

_They each approached a chair and sat down._

"_Now I know you're wondering why you were called here am I right?"_

_At this everyone nodded._

"_Well, ….._

_Chapter 3_

"Well, you all have been chosen, to..."

Before he could continue, screams were heard, and the school started to shake.

"Shit! They found us!" Li cursed.

""Who would have thought they'd blow up the school huh cute little cousin?" Eriol replied smiling.

"Shut up Eriol! This isn't the time for your stupid comments," he grabbed Sakura and ducked under the table and dragged the principal with them, while Eriol was doing the same for Tomoyo.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said while facing Sakura with a worried expression...

"Hmm?"

"Who do you think is doing this?"

"I don't know, but it sure is giving me a headache." Sakura replied sighing while resting her head on the inside of the table closing her eyes...

"Come on, we have to get out of here, Eriol, did you call the guys?" Li said turning to Eriol.

"Ya, there on there way now, I'm sure the others are outside."

"Come on, we have to get them out of here." Li said turning to the girls.

Syaoran reached for Sakura, but was shocked when she moved away and saw her glaring at him. Shaking this off, he tried to reach for her again, but she moved away like the last time.

With his patience running thin, he yanked her towards him, and was caught off guard when he stared into her cold and emotionless emerald eyes. _It's that girl that I saw this morning. Her eyes look so,… NO! I have to concentrate, ok, look away Xiao Lang, Look away, DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T I FREAKEN LOOK AWAY! _

'_It's because you like her'_

_WHO THE FREAKEN HELL ARE YOU!_

'_You of course, AND STOP SCREAMING AT ME, YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEAD ACHE!_

_AS HELL I WILL, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BITCH!_

'_I AIN'T A BITCH! NOW JUST SHUT UP AND JUST KISS HER DAMIT!_

_WHAT THE HELL! You know what, forget this._

'_OH MY FREAKEN GOSH! YOU'RE SO FREAKEN STUBBORN! Find don't listen to me, just remember what I said._

_Psh, whatever._

Back in the real world, Sakura was looking at Syaoran strangely, seeing his face look pist off one second and normal the next. _Ok,.. what crawled up his ass and died?_

Syaoran shook his head and saw everyone staring at him strangely, and didn't like the look in Eriol's eyes, ok, well he never liked the look in his eyes, but this one looked like those ones that said '_I am so going to blackmail you and you cant stop me, hahaha' _kind of look.

Ignoring this look, he grabbed Sakura and the principal, and ran out of the school, with a lot of protests from Sakura, while Eriol was following behind, while dragging Tomyo behind him.

_Outside the school_

Outside it was total chaos. There were students screaming and running for their lives, while trying to dodge bullets that were randomly shot, from what it looked like, another gang. They were on their motorcycles, some chasing people and shooting them down, while others trashed the school breaking anything visible.

"Guys! Over here!" Screamed Yasou who was where the others were with their bikes.

Running over to them, dragging along Sakura, Tomoyo, and the principal, they made their way over to the gang. Once they reached there, the principal suddenly ran towards his car and drove away.

"Ok,…that was weird," say Jensei sweat dropping like the others, except for Sakura and Syaoran, who was blowing it off like nothing.

"Ok guys, we got to get these girls to safety, how about our place? Especially this pretty little thing right here," Daisuke said smirking, while eyeing Sakura with playfulness in his eyes.

"Dude, what about Meilin? She's so going to whoop your ass if she heard that you just said that," replied Yasou.

(sigh) Ya, I guess you're right," Daisuke sighed running his had through his hair.

"Just shut up and lets go, the more we stay here, the more trouble were going to have," said Syaoran in a cold and irritated voice.

The guys knowing he was right got on and left knowing he'd follow.

Syaoran reached for Sakura, but she pulled away again.

"What the hell is you're problem?" screamed Syaoran glaring at her.

"You want to know what my problem is! My problem is that some jack ass of a guy thinks that I'm actually going to go with him, when I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, now back off!" Screamed Sakura, with rage burning in her eyes.

"Sakura?"

Hearing a quiet voice off to the side, they turned their head towards Tomoyo, who was shaking with fright and holding onto Eriol's arm to support herself.

"C-can we j-just go? I-I don't feel too goo.." before she could finish, she passed out, and now lay in Eriol's arm, with him staring at her with concern in his eyes.

"Kinomoto, please, we've got to get her to a safer place," Eriol said in a calm voice.

"Fine, lets go, but I swear if you harm one hair on her, I wont hesitate to hurt you," said Sakura with clear concern in her eyes, but was trying to mask it.

Nodding, Eriol got on his bike and rode off with Tomoyo in front of him to keep her from falling out.

"I'll wait for you at the house Syaoran!" he screamed before he disappeared off into the distance.

Sighing she got on the bike behind Syaoran, and wrapped her arms around his waist, heading off towards where ever they were taking her.

_Somewhere_

_A dark figure was looking through his window with his black eyes, smiling, having received the news._

_Soon, Cherry Blossom, your time will come._

"_Back with the Sakura_

Sakura was currently riding with Syaoran and was staring him with her Emerald eyes.

_Who does he think he his? He's suck a jerk, if I wasn't t doing this for Tomoyo, I wouldn't even be here._ She thought with a grim look on her face.

Feeling him speed up, she held on tighter to his torso, feeling his muscles under his shit.

_Holy shit! I did not just do that! They felt so good, I just want to,.. NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!_

Syaoran smirked feeling Sakura trace the outline his muscles with her slender fingers, and purposely sped up.

_A couple minutes later_

They were now in front of an old English styled mansion that was two stories high. In front yard there were beautifully decorated fountains off to the side and a luscious garden surrounding them. Trees of different kind surrounded the runway making it look some what of a dream.

Getting off the bike, they headed towards double doors and entered in the house. When they entered, they were greeted with a large stair case, and off to the side was the living room that were filled with couches and tables.

Not knowing where to go, Sakura followed Syaoran hoping that he would lead her to her friend. Going up the stairs, she saw many portraits, of what seemed like his family members. One particular portrait caught her eye. It was a painting of a beautiful woman that had ivory skin with long ebony hair and gentle dark brown eyes that held authority in them. She was dressed in a blue Chinese dress with the edges outlined with gold and sat next to a man that resembled the one in front of her. He too had messy chestnut hair and fierce amber eyes and was dressed in a black tailored suit, standing next to the woman. Wondering who they were, she was about to ask him, but thought better of it.

They came up to a wooden door and opened it to find everyone there, and some others that she did not know, surrounding a very pale Tomoyo that lay in a bed.

Sakura slowly walked up to her friend and bent down to look at her. She was breathing heavily and was sweating slightly often fidgeting from time to time. Slowly brushing away her hair from her face, she stared down at her friend with clear concern in her emerald eyes. Sighing, she got up and turned towards the people behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"It seems that she has caught a fever and won't recover for a few days." Sakura sighed knowing that her friend would be ok, and left the room silently, feeling their gazes on her back.

Syaoran looked at her retreating form, and motioned for the others to follow, to leave the sick girl to rest.

When he came out, he turned to the people behind him, knowing fully well that they wanted some answers. Motioning them to the living room each followed without a word. Settling down in the couch, he faced his friends, preparing himself for their questions.

"Syoaran, who was that?" a girl with red eyes said.

"That Meilin, was Kinomoto Sakura."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I kind of had writers block, hehe,.. I know it's a little too early for that, but hey, I can't help it. If you guys have any suggestions, please tell me It's always nice to know what I can improve on. Please review!

-moonwolfangel


	4. Lets have a little fun

_A/N: thanks for the review everyone! Hope you enjoy!_

"_thinking/dreams/flashbacks and .. other things that I'm not sure but you'll get it when you read it,..hehhe.."_

Disclaimer: I do not own card captors

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

* * *

A Place to Belong

_Last chapter_

"_Syoaran, who was that?" a girl with red eyes said._

"_That Meilin, was Kinomoto Sakura."_

_Chapter 4_

"Why did you bring her here Syaoran? You know we cant bring outsiders here, unless you,….no,…Syaoran, you know what will happen if you do, ..I mean,…its their decision, not ours, SYAORAN YOU HAVE TO RETHIN.." before Meilin could continue, Syaoran cut in.

"Meilin, I know what I'm doing, and yes it is their decision, but they are already too deep into this. It will be better for them to do this anyways Meilin, its either this or,…."

Silence filled the room, not a sound came out of anyone, the only thing that could be heard was the chirping of the birds outside.

Syaoran slowly stood up from the couch, and headed for the door, Meilin reached out to stop him, but before she could, he was already gone.

Sighing she sat back down closing her eyes.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know Meilin, I think he just needs a little time to think for a bit, ya know?" said Daisuke pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know, but for once, why can't he just tell us what he's thinking instead of keeping it inside?"

"Meilin, everyone needs their own space, its just Syaoran needs more than others." Everyone stared at Yasou, looking at him in a weird way.

"What?"

"That was the most sensible thing that you ever said" Jensei said, looking at him amazed that those words actually came out of his mouth.

"That was not the most sensible thing that I ever said." He said proudly.

"..Then, what would it be?" Daisuke said, preparing to hold down Meilin incase she wanted to kill him today too.

"The most sensible thing that I ever said was that Meilin should get a boob job." He had a goofy looking smile on his face, and off to the corner, you could see Daisuke, Eriol, and Jensei trying to stop Meilin from killing their friend. Literally.

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU YASOU NAKAMURA!"

"Oh no! The evil Meilin is going to kill me! Help me!" Yasou started waving his hands in the air, running around in circles.

"NAKAMURA!"

_Gardens_

Syaoran was walking aimlessly through the gardens, going where ever his feet took him. The wind caressed his face and petals staring falling around him, but was too deep in thought to notice these things._ I need to figure out why the Tigers attacked Sakura's school. They couldn't have figured that we were there so quickly. Then why did they go there? What was their purpose? I mean they just don't go attack a school for nothing. There's no point in that,..unless they were after someone, but who. DAM! This is so frustrating, and besides, I still have to talk to Kinomoto._

Looking up ahead in the distance, he saw a small figure sitting against a cherry blossom tree, surrounded by fallen petals and peony flowers. As he came closer, he began to see a girl around his age, with soft auburn hair, swaying in the breeze with their eyes closed, the light reflecting off her pale smooth skin, making it glow, giving her a calm aura. When he was just a couple of yards away from the girl, her head slowly turned towards his, showing her bright emerald orbs that were once covered. She slowly stood up from her position, and started walking over to him with such grace that only a queen would have. Not once did her eyes waver from his, while coming towards him. Her eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul, avoiding all the barriers that he had put up, so long ago. When she was right in front of him, she slowly leaned forward, coming up to his face, never breaking contact with his eyes, and slowly whispered," _Thank you_," and turned around to leave, breaking eye contact with him. After walking a few steps, she suddenly stopped and turned around, staring at him for a few seconds before smiling, then started walking towards the setting sun, the wind slowly blowing her hair and the light reflecting off of her beautifully pale skin, before she disappeared from sight.

_Wha,..what was that? I mean, why did she, how did she,…why is my heart beating so fast? I-I never felt this before, w-what is this? Get a grip Syaoran, you're a Li, and Li's don't ask questions, they give answers._ After shaking his head to get ride of the feeling, he quickly entered the house searching for the others, wanting to do anything but remember those emerald eyes.

_Back in the Living Room_

Walking to the living room, Sakura started hearing some weird noises that sounded like exploding plates and little girls screaming.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ERIOL!"

"AHH HELP! MELINS GOT ME:

"HAHAHAHAHAH! THAT HAHA WAS HAHA SO HAHA FUNNY!"

"Meilin, you should calm dow.."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! AND YOU! SHUT UP BEFORE I HAVE TO COME OVER THERE!"

Upon entering, she saw an unconscious Eriol lying on the floor covered in whipped cream, a red in the face Meilin holding a mallet chasing after Yasou, and Daisuke hiding behind the couch looking like a little girl.

Raising an eye brow, she asked," What's going on here?"

"Hehe,.. hello Kinomoto-san, we were just,..um….playing,..right guys?" Meilin said glaring at all the guys, and even the unconscious Eriol,

"u…..ok," she always knew that other people were weird, but she never imagined this weird.

"OH! Right! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Li Meilin, Syaoran's cousin. Call me Meilin" Shaking her hand, she introduced herself as well.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

"It was great meeting you Kinomoto-san, hey, do you want to help me punish these guys?" she said with a devious smirk.

Looking at the guys she saw their puppy eyes, showing their helplessness, smirking she agreed. She never really liked it when someone did that, but in the end they always ended up begging for her mercy, which she found amusing.

Dragging Sakura into a corner, they discussed their plan."… and that's it. So what do ya think?" Meilin looked at her.

Smirking she said" Meilin I think we're going to be great friends, and please call me Sakura, who ever can make up a plan like that, earns my respect."

"Thanks Sakura, ya ready?"

Meiling turned her head around a bit to see the guys faces. They were all scared out of their wits with a worried expression on their faces. While they were discussing their plan, she sometimes heard," We are so going to die', "I know, and I never got to sleep with 50 girls yet"," Really?"" Yea, and I was so close too. Just one more and I would have died a happy man any day." Sometimes, she wonders how they ever became apart of the Shadows in the first place. They clearly were all wimps.

"Just for reference Meilin, but what did they do to you to get you so angry?"

Growling Meilin replied," First of all, Yasou said that I should get a boob job, Eriol said I was fat, Yasou said that a monkey's ass looked even better than me, then you know what they did?"

Shaking her head no, she waited for her reply.

"THEY STARTED MAKING A SONG ABOUT IT!"

In the background you can hear the guys singing….

" Meilin needs a job, it's a boob job that's what it is!

"Seriously, those guys are going to die,"

_Man, what are these guys on? Crack?...you know what never mind, ok getting back to Meilin's plan. Hehehe, this is going to be so fun, I can't even remember the last time I tortured someone. _

Slowly approaching the guys, the each grabbed a hammer, whipped cream, tazers, rope, and a little something extra that they each added. As they approached, they saw the fear in their eyes, even Eriol's, scared of what an angry Meilin and a psychotic Sakura would do to them. They were just about to commence with their plan, when someone came in through the door. Wondering who it was, they all turned their head to see….

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, its just schools been killing me lately with all the tests and all. I hope you enjoyed this one and Please review!_

_-moonwolfangel _


	5. Asking

_A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to thank all the people that review this story. They are _

_**almosthere13**_

_**Vicky's Sparks**_

_**emerald wolf blossom**_

_**-Sweeping Shadows-**_

_**ffgirl-07**_

_**kirei-mistress**_

_**pyscho-pyro-shrink**_

_**mitsunoAoi**_

_**dbzgtfan2004**_

_**darkazureblossom**_

_**Black Angel Tears**_

_**sakura-kusabana**_

_**Musette Fujiwara**_

_**krn5rul3**_

_**kagomefan595**_

_**Valentine Satiguss**_

_**Lovegirl**_

_**PinkCh3rryBlossom**_

_**Azurana K.**_

_Thanks again everyone!_

"_thinking/dreams/flashbacks and .. other things that I'm not sure but you'll get it when you read it,..hehhe.."_

Disclaimer: I do not own card captors or any of the songs except for the ones that I actually wrote; in that case I will tell you.

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

* * *

A Place to Belong

_Last chapter_

_Slowly approaching the guys, the each grabbed a hammer, whipped cream, tazers, rope, and a little something extra that they each added. As they approached, they saw the fear in their eyes, even Eriol's, scared of what an angry Meilin and a psychotic Sakura would do to them. They were just about to commence with their plan, when someone came in through the door. Wondering who it was, they all turned their head to see…._

_Chapter 5_

They all turned their heads to a beautiful woman with ivory skin and long ebony hair. Her calm eyes staring at them, wondering why two girls were holding a hammer while approaching the boys.

When Meilin saw who it was she immediately dropped all her items and bowed.

"Good morning Aunt Yelan"

"Hello Meilin, now would you care to explain what you were doing?" she raised an eyebrow looking at the now messed up room and the boys on floor.

"And why these boys look like they were just about to die?"

"Well...you see... I…we…I mean…they…"

Ignoring Meilin, she turned to see Sakura standing there not moving staring at her.

"Now who would you be my child?"

Dropping her items, she bowed and introduced herself.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, Mrs. Li"

"Now how would you know that I was a Li?"

"From the way, Meilin addressed you miss" Sakura replied still keeping her head down.

"I see" turning her head to the boys she each greeted them.

"Good morning boys"

"Good morning Aunt Yelan"

"Could you boys tell me where I could find Xiao Lang?"

"We don't know where he is Aunt Yelan."

Nodding, she left to go find him.

When she left everyone sighed.

Raising her head she asked," Who was that?"

"That was Aunt Yelan, or in other words, Syaoran's mother." Daisuke replied.

"Ya, and just to warn you she is very strict and always gets her way." Yasou said while standing up and the rest following.

Raising an eye brown she said" So that's why all of you were scared?"

"Ya, weren't you?"

Shrugging she replied" Not really, I was just doing that out of respect, and besides anyone one with a brain could tell that she should be respected."

"Ya, key word 'with a brain', which leaves Yasou out of the question, but he learned it the hard way." Eriol said snickering.

"Hey! I do so have a brain…. it's just asleep half the time"

"Then when does it awake?" Meilin asked.

"When things get interesting," he replied smirking.

"Come on Sakura, let's leave these losers and go see how your friend is doing"

As the girls left, Meilin screamed to them" Clean the room k? Thank!"

Looking at each other, they wondered what just happened. A few seconds later the girls heard them scream.

"WHAT!"

_Tomoyo's room_

As they both entered they saw Tomoyo sleeping peacefully on the bed, her chest rising and falling in a steady pattern. They both approached her quietly, scared that any sudden moves would wake her. As Sakura approached her, she saw that her friend was doing much better now. She was no longer pale and her temperature was going down.

Sighing, she turned around to face the anxious Meilin.

"So? How is she? Is she ok?"

"Yea, she's doing much better than before, her temperature went down, so that's a good sign, hopefully, she'll get better soon so we could go home."

"You…You don't want to stay?" Meilin asked, worried that she might never see her again.

"No, no it's not that I don't want to stay, its just……some people make me feel uncomfortable." Sakura said with a bit of nervousness in her voice, but luckily no one noticed.

Smiling, Meilin answered,"its ok, people here tend to make you feel that way, but once you get to know them better, I'm sure you'll fit in."

"I...I..."

"Don't worry about it ok? Come on, I want to show you my room."

Dragging Sakura, she closed the door gently letting the girl get the rest that she needed.

_Living room_

Entering, Syaoran saw his friends cleaning the living room that looked like it went to hell and back.

Raising an eyebrow he asked," What happened here?"

Turning around Jensei replied," Oh, hey Syaoran, you know the usual, Yasou making fun of Meiilin, us almost dieing."

"I see..."_ Why are they my friends again? _

"Eriol, what happened to you...Eriol?"

"I don't think you'll get an answer out of him Syaoran, he's been out ever since your mother came in here" Yasou said feeling sympathy for his friend that was lying on the floor unconscious with Daisuke trying to wake him up.

Shocked Syaoran asked," My mother was here? When?"

"Ya, she just came a while ago, and if it wasn't for her, we'd be dead by now, seriously can't Meilin take a joke? I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes." Yasou said.

"…Yasou the only life you ever had was getting drunk and sleeping with girls." Syaoran said.

"I know; that's the best life a guy could ask for." Yasou said hugging the broom, crying.

Realizing something, Yasou turned to Syaoran and said," Hey Syaoran, I almost forgot, your mom came here a while ago looking for you, you better go find her and see what she wants before you get her pist."

"WHAT! YOU JUST REMEMBERED THAT NOW!"

"…..Yea?" Yasou replied with a funny smile.

"You're lucky that my mother wants to see me right now Yasou, or else you would've been dead." Syaoran said glaring at him and turned to leave to see what his mother wanted with him.

_Meilin's room_

Entering, Sakura saw a king sized bed with red covers that had a black dragon in the middle and some drawers. To the right of the bed were a couch facing a flat screen TV and a table with an open lab top and some scattered papers lying around.

"Welcome to my room"

"Nice room"

"Thanks" she replied with a smile.

"So…tell me a bit about yourself"

Sakura shuddered, thinking about her past, thinking about all the events that she wanted to forget but always came back to haunt her in her dreams.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me about it, I'm sorry I asked. Hey, why don't I give you a tour of the house?"

"Don't you mean mansion?"

Shrugging she replied, "Tomato, to-mato"

"Alright, I don't want to get lost in here anyways."

From the window a shadow was watching them leave.

"Yes it is confirmed sir; the cherry blossom is with the Shadows."

"_Good work Tatsumi, now come back for phase two._

"Yes sir"

"Its payback time bitch" smirking, she disappeared.

_With Yelan_

"Are you sure about this Xiao Lang?"

"Yes mother."

"Alright, but you know what must be done first."

"Yes mother."

"Alright, dismissed"

Standing up from the chair, he bowed to his mother and went to find his friends, leaving that business for tomorrow.

_Next Day_

Waking up, Sakura looked around her, not familiar with her surroundings until she remembered yesterday's events.

_Oh yea, some jackass blew up my school._

Getting out of bed, she headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Looking through the drawers, she found a grey tank top with a picture of a sword going through the yin yang symbol and blue baggy pants. After putting them on, she went to go look for the kitchen, trying to satisfy her hunger that just suddenly appeared.

"Dam, stupid stomach, has to eat every 10 dam ass seconds" she grumbled while going down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen, she saw everyone up and eating.

After saying their morning greetings, she went to go get herself some food, which consisted of cereal, pancakes, orange juice, a banana, eggs, bacon, and some bread.

Everyone started at her amazed. Just realizing that people were staring at her she asked," What?"

"Do you usually eat that much?" Jensei asked.

Looking at them weirdly, she answered." Ya….why?"

"Well, it's just that….you're so, skinny."

"So? Just because I eat a lot doesn't mean I'm going to get fat you know."

"Ya, but how do you keep in shape?" Meilin asked, staring at her friend in amazement.

"Exercise, what else? Now if you're done interrogating me about my eating habits I would like to actually eat now."

Embarrassed of what they just did, they all went back to eating in silence. After they were done eating, they all went their different ways, but before Sakura could leave, Syaoran stopped her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Nodding, Sakura followed Syaoran back into the gardens where they met yesterday. Leaning against the same tree, she closed her eyes, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. Not hearing an answer, she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. He looked like he was in turmoil. His eyes showed everything. In them, she could see confusion, regret, and uncertainty. Knowing he needed time, she closed her eyes again and softly started to sing.

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone"_

Hearing someone singing he turned to see the last person that he ever thought would be singing.Listening to her voice, he could feel her pain and suffering every time a word came out of her mouth.

"_I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone"_

Hearing her voice, he started remembering about his past. The death of his father, the hard training he had to endure to become leader, and the isolation from everyone every single day of his childhood life.

"_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a... _

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I'll walk alone"

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

Realizing that he had just been staring and not doing what he was supposed to, he snapped out of it.

_"Read between the lines of what's  
fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a... _

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I'll walk a-"

_"_Kinomoto_"_

Hearing her name, she stopped singing and looked at him, wanting to know why he disturbed her while she was singing, and more importantly what he wanted to talk to her about. Seeing that he had her attention, he started talking.

"Due to the circumstances, I think it is wise that you join our gang."

"Li, don't you think that just beca-"

"Look, Kinomoto, I know that you don't like the way things are right now and I know that you don't want to be here any longer than I want you here, but this if for you and your friends safety. That raid yesterday was no accident, they were looking for someone, and I think that someone is you."

"What would they want with me? And even if they were after me, why drag Tomoyo into it? They're not after her; they're after me, so why can't we just leave her out of this?"

Leaning close to her face while looking at her right in the eye he answered," Because Kinomoto, if they wanted to, they could use your little friend up there to make you come to them. They could hurt her, chain her, burn her, or even kill her if you didn't go to them, and I doubt that you want that happening to your friend, am I correct?"

Growling, she answered." Yes."

Smirking, he pulled his head back from her face." Now as for your next question, I'm not so sure what they want with you. It probably has something to do with wanting revenge for something that your family did or they want something that only your family has. But either way, you'll end up getting hurt. Now what do you say about joining hmm?"

Looking at his face, she could clearly tell he was enjoying this, no matter how much she didn't want to join this gang, she didn't have any choice. She needed to do this for her and Tomoyo, she didn't want her friend getting hurt because of her. Sighing, she grumbled her answer.

"What did you say?" Even though Syaoran knew what she said, he wanted to hear her say it as many times possible before she blew up.

This time she said it a little louder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that."

Getting sick of his attitude, she screamed," I SAID YES YOU DAM IDIOT!"

Smirking he turned to leave, but before he did, he told her," The test will be this Friday, you'll know what it is when you get there, oh yea, the same goes for your little friend. Don't be late." Waving his hand once, he left.

Realizing that she just got ditched she went back into the house, but not without releasing some colorful words

_Somewhere else_

A dark figure was sitting in a dark room lit with only candle lights, looking at a picture.

_"You'll be with your parents soon Cherry Blossom; I'll make sure of that."_

His dark laughter filled room; the picture slowly fell from his hands and broke. If you could see closely, you could see a little girl with emerald eyes smiling back at you, but in the woods behind her, were two black eyes staring at her, watching, waiting, for the day that he would finally get what was rightfully his and when he would get his revenge.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hey everyone. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll start updating more because school is out. Please Review!_


	6. Clubbin

_A/N: Hi everyone thanks for all the review, and I know I've been slow on the updates and I'm really sorry for that I'll try to update more, well as much as my schedule will allow me too, anyways I hope you guys enjoy this one and I'd like to thank everyone who stuck by my story through out all my chapters and my late updates and all the new people who reviewed_

**Rikku-Tasuki**

**Twitchy**

**Kairi**

**Bitch101fallenHope ;P**

**Azurana K**.

**Lovegirl**

**Destinyaquablossom**

**lainey-bo-bainey**

**Rebel With Out A Cause But Still Looking For One**

**Sabriel Singh**

**Miich**

**Fallen Latte**

**Katstring**

**ffgirl-07**

**Musette Fujiwara**

**lildarkangel122**

**bright-eyesxX**

**roxy**

**Vicky's Sparks**

* * *

_A Place to Belong_

_Last chapter_

_You'll be with your parents soon Cherry Blossom; I'll make sure of that._

_His dark laughter filled room; the picture slowly fell from his hands and broke. If you could see closely, you could see a little girl with emerald eyes smiling back at you, but in the woods behind her, were two black eyes staring at her, watching, waiting, for the day that he would finally get what was rightfully his and when he would get his revenge._

_Chapter 6_

Sakura was walking around the mansion in deep thought. _What could that test be about, does he decide the tests or are there other people who do that. (Sigh) Dammit, I should have asked about that before. _Bumping into a wall, she looked up and found herself outside her friend's room. _Tomoyo…_

Quietly opening the door, she peeked inside to see if anyone was there, seeing that the coast was clear she walked in. Every step she took made her more nervous than the next. When she was right next to her bed side she kneeled down and bowed her head, the shadows covering her eyes. _This shouldn't have happened to you. You didn't deserve this I should have gotten sick, but you just couldn't accept it, could you?_ Lifting her head she looked at her friend with a gentle smile._ You're too selfless for your own good Tomoyo. _She remembered that day; it was the day before all this happened.

_Flashback_

"C'mon Tomoyo, do you really want me to die here?" asked a very tired Sakura.

Laughing at her friend's predicament she turned around facing her with a big smile," You won't die Sakura-Chan, and besides after this we'll go to that new dojo down the street."

Hearing that, Sakura immediately perked up, and seemed that all her strength came back with more to spare. "Well, then what are we waiting for, c'mon, lets go!" She literally dragged Tomoyo to the next store. Tomoyo was laughing all the way, laughing at her friend's sudden change in mood.

After they were done looking at the dojo, and Sakura had her fun (she literally beat up all the students there and including the teacher, but Tomoyo dragged her away before she could do so) it started to rain. The rain started gently, the rain softly hitting the roof above them. Then after a couple of minutes, the rain started falling hard. It was thundering against the ground and the trees were harshly rustling from the wind, blowing from side to side from the pressure that was pushed on it.

Looking at the storm with a disapproving manner, she turned to her friend next to her, who was currently video taping a kitten sleeping on a bench. Sweat dropping, she approached her friend. Lightly touching her friend, she motioned for her that it was time to go.

Waiting for a cab, they sat on the bench, getting colder by the second. Seeing her friend shiver, she took off her jacket and gave it to her. Tomoyo, looked confusedly at the jacket before she turned to her companion. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at her friend weirdly. Sighing at her dense friend she said," Wear it." With a frown she shook her head and handed the jacket back to her. "You need it more than me Sakura; you only have a t-shirt on. Trust me, I'm fine, don't worry ok?" she said with a smile. Looking at her friend in disproving manner, she took back her jacket and wore it. Staring at the scenery in front of her she said," Don't go complaining to me when you get sick." Smiling, she said," Don't worry I wont."

When the cab finally came, they both went in and instructed the driver to their homes. When they arrived at Sakura's house, she asked her friend if she wanted to stay over until the storm cleared. Shaking her head, she said that she'd be fine and said good bye. Seeing the cab disappearing into the rain, she headed back inside her apartment. Laying on her bed with shorts and a big t-shirt she thought, _she's going to get sick, _and instantly fell asleep.

_End of flashback_

Looking at her friend now, she felt guilty. She knew she was going to get sick, and she was right. She always had a sixth sense about these things. Slowly standing up from her position, she gently patted her friends head." Get better ok?" Turning around to leave, she left something holding her in place. Looking back she saw her friend with a sheepish smile staring at her. "Hey, leaving already?" Shaking her head she went to go get a chair and sat beside her now awakened friend. She asked how she was and if she was feeling any better, of course her answers were always the same, with a little side comment at the end. Looking around the room, she asked her where she was and what happened. It seemed that her friend suffered from a little memory loss from that fever. She started telling her friend about the five boys and how some, in her own words 'stupid jackasses' blew up their school. At this her friend laughed, seeing her smiling again brought relief to her, she never could stand it when her friend was sad and sick. Sakura told her the events that took place a couple of days ago, how she fainted in Eriol's arms and how they had a test a couple of days later. Listening intently, she took up all the information that her friend was giving her. In her current state, it wasn't good for her to be doing this kind of thing, but she wanted to be informed about it.

Seeing the time, Sakura saw that it was almost lunch, and instructed her friend to freshen up and get a new set of clothes. Saying that she needed it, she got a pillow thrown at her. Shaking her head at her friend's ridiculous antics, she left to give her some privacy.

Over the couple of days, she got acquainted with the other members, and found that most of the boys had girlfriends, except for Syaoran, which was quite surprising, but he just answered with' haven't found someone interesting yet.' She met up with Jensei's and surprisingly Yasou's girlfriends. Jensei's girlfriend was Rika Sasaki; she had curly brown hair and was pretty mature, but when she got drunk, well let's just say that she isn't mature as she used to be. Yasou's girlfriend was Naoko Yanagisawa. She had short brown hair and glasses, she may look all nerdy, but she sure does know how to party. She met some of the other members, Chiharu Mihara and Takashi Yamazaki, who happened to be both dating each other. They seemed perfect for each other and had known each other since they were kids. Chiharu had brown hair that was usually braided in pig tails and Takashi had black messy hair that was sort of tamed.

She noticed over a couple of days that Eriol was usually missing, she first thought that it was nothing, but she found out that he secretly went to visit her friend. It seemed that he a little crush on her, which she found amusing. He would always talk to her and say the most ridiculous things, it seemed that they were friends for a long time, but Tomoyo barely knew the guy and they just met a couple of days ago. As for Syaoran and her, it was going as good as a hate and ok relationship. He was always bugging her and she would always blow up in his face. Just the other day they went to a club, and that's where things got interesting.

_Flashback_

They were all sitting around the house, bored out of their minds, when Naoko popped out of no where.

"Hey guys." She said cheerfully.

As a response, all she heard were mumbles of hi and hellos.

"Shesh, what's with the bad mood? It's a great day, the sun's shining, the birds are chirping and …well that's it, but that isn't that bad."

"Well, except for the fact that we're bored out of our minds." answered Syaoran.

"For once, I agree with the idiot over there." Sakura said looking at the TV.

"Well it's better than being a hippo," countered Syaoran with a smirk.

Growling, Sakura replied, "How many times do I have to tell you, I AM NOT A HIPPO!"

After looking at her for a brief moment, he turned away from her and said," What ever you say…hippo."

Growling, she went to go beat the shit out of him, but was held back by Rika and Chiharu. Calming down, she sat back on the sofa and started channel surfing.

After a moment of silence, Meilin jumped out of her seat and screamed," I got it!"

Everyone turned their attention away from what ever they were doing and started at Meilin, waiting for her to continue.

"Why don't we go to a club? I mean it has been a while, and I'm sure that it's better then doing nothing around here all day. Besides, we have to show Sakura and Tomoyo over there what it means to be a Shadow."

Everyone nodded, excited that they were going to a club and went to go get ready. The boys went to their rooms while the girls dragged Sakura to their rooms to get her ready.

While the boys were waiting for the girls to come out, they heard Sakura scream," WHAT! NO WAY AM I GOING TO WEAR THAT, NO FREAKEN WAY!" "C'MON SAKURA, YOU HAVE TO, WE'RE GOING TO A CLUB!" "NO FREAKEN WAY MEILIN, KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" "GET HER GIRLS!" There heard a lot of crashes and things breaking until they heard a thud. After about thirty minutes, the girls came out. Meilin was wearing a black leather skirt that reached her mid thigh, a red tank top, and leather boots that reached up to her knees. Her make-up consisted of red eye shadow and a dark shade of red lipstick. Her hair was let down from their usual buns, which gave her an exotic look. Naoko was wearing tight jeans and a light blue tub top that was outlined with gold and had the words' deadly, yet sexy' on them. She had some light foundation on, eyeliner, and lipstick. She was wearing contacts and her hair was curled to make it seem longer. Chiharu was wearing black short shorts with a yellow tank top with a black tank top underneath that had a couple rips in them and white addidas. She had her hair down, which reached up to her shoulder blades and had some foundation and lipstick on. Tomoyo had on a blue tank top that had a low V-cut and was diagonally cut starting from her belly button to her hips and a silver skirt with ankle high boots. She had on blue eye shadow and some lipstick. Finally Sakura came out, and a couple of gasps were heads. She wore an off to the shoulder green top that stopped at her belly button with blue short shorts that only reached 1/4 of her thigh, showing her perfectly sculpted legs, and black vans. She had on some eye liner to bring out her eyes and some foundation. Her hair was let down, but was slightly curled at the end. All in all, she looked hot, dam hot.

As the girls came down from the stairs they each went to their respective partners, except Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran, Syaoran approached Sakura, still staring at her, not believing that this was actually her. Smirking he brought her close to him and whispered in her ear," You're mine for today." Rolling her eyes, she pushed him away from her. She saw that all the guys had dark blue jeans and a muscle t-shirt on, which was their favorite color (if you don't know Syaoran: green, Eriol: blue, Yamazaki: silver, Jensei: gold, Yasou: black, Daisuke: grey). They all got on their motorcycle and left to the club. The club that they were going to was called Howling Wind, which belonged to the Shadows and that were one of their main clubs. As they approached, they saw a long line of people waiting to get in and a buff looking body guard in front of the door. As they got off, they saw guys looking at the girls with lust in their eyes, while girls were flashing the guys seductive looks.

Syaoran saw a guy looking at Sakura with a lust and passion in his eyes. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, glaring at the guy. Not knowing why he did that, she just went along with it; not liking the look the guy gave her either. When they entered they were blasted by loud music. People were dancing everywhere, getting drunk and making out in all places. They made their way through the crowd, and went to their private booth in the back. Chiharu, Yamazaki, Jensei, Yasou, Naoko, Rika, Daisuke, and Meilin decided to go dance, and left to the dance floor.

Deciding that they didn't want to miss out on the fun, Sakura and Syaoran left to dance floor.

_Lil' mama show me how you move it,_

_Go Ahead put ya back into it,_

_Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,_

_Shake..shake.. shake that ass girl._

_Lil' mama show me how you move it,_

_Go Ahead put ya back into it,_

_Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,_

_Shake..shake.. shake that ass girl._

Syaoran grabbed her by the waist, her back facing his and pulled her close. Sakura hearing the music gave her an idea and smirked.

_Go, Go, Go, 50 in the house - bounce, y'all already know what I'm about._

_The flow sounds sicker over Dre' drums ngga,_

_I ain't stupid - I see Doc and my dope come quicker._

_Whoa!_

_Shorty' hips is hypnotic, she moves is so erotic, but watch - I'm like bounce that assss girl._

_I get it crunk in here, I make it jump in here, front in here, we'll thump in here._

_Oooohh._

_I'm so gutter, so ghetto, so hood._

_So gully, so grimey, what's good?_

_Outside, the Benz on dubs -_

_I'm in the club wit the snubs - don't start nothin', it won't be nothin'._

_Uuuhhh._

Sakura closed her eyes and let the rhythm guild her. Her hips started to sway from left to right while her hands were on Syaoran's, bringing them closer to her.

_Lil mama show me how you move it,  
Go Ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake..shake.. shake that ass girl._

Syaoran felt her bringing his arms closer to her. He looked at her face and could see she was enjoying this and smirked. He pulled her to him her back against his chest and started to dance with her in the same beat.

_Lil mama show me how you move it,  
Go Ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake..shake.. shake that ass girl._

In the booth, Tomoyo was bored out of her mind. She wanted to go dance with her friends but didn't want to leave Eriol alone. Over the past few days, they got to know each other better and found that they had a lot of things in common. She actually loved Eriol. He attracted her some how. It might have been his mysterious aurora or his kindness towards her.

_Lil mama show me how you move it,  
Go Ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake..shake.. shake that ass girl._

_Lil mama show me how you move it,  
Go Ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake..shake.. shake that ass girl._

Eriol's been looking at Tomoyo ever since she came out of that room. He loved her, yea, he wasn't afraid to admit it, heck he would scream it out to the whole world if he could. Ever since he saw her at that school, he could feel something drawing him towards her, like something was telling him that he needed to be close to her, protect her. He liked her because of her kind personality and witty comments. The fact that she had a great body wasn't bad either. Right now he could see her smooth sexy legs shining because of the light, her flat stomach tempting him to come over there take them for himself, her full breasts, round and plump, and her cherry red lips. Oh God, he so wanted to go over there and take her for himself, but he had to contain himself. He could feel himself go hard. He couldn't take it anymore, if he didn't tell her and kiss her he would die.

_Let's party, everybody stand up.  
Everybody put ya hands up.  
Let's party, everybody bounce wit me.  
Champagne and burn a little menronmy  
This hot.  
Disco Inferno, let's go.  
You are now rockin wit a pro.  
I get toed to flip dough to get more, fo sho'.  
Get my drank on ngga on the dance floor.  
Look homie I don't dance all i do is this.  
It's the same 2-step wit a lil' twist.  
Listen pimpin' I ain't new to this, I'm true to this.  
Pay attention boy, I teach how to do this shit.  
So you mix a lil' cris with a lil' Don Perrion.  
And a lil' Hennessy, you know we fin to Carry on  
Hollerin' at these snakes in da club tryin' to get right,  
we gonna be up in this bitch 'til we break daylight_.

As he approached her, he could feel his heart pounding against his chest. His eyes started to roam her body. Every time his eyes went over a curve, he could feel himself getting harder. Trying to get her attention, he cleared his throat. As she faced him, she had on this cute little expression that brought a smile to his face.

"Tomoyo, I have something to tell you."

Looking at him weirdly, she motioned for him to continue.

"Well….I-I love you."

Hearing a gasp, he continued.

"I-I loved you ever since I saw you at school. Every time I saw you, my heart started to pound and I would get all jittery, even though I didn't show it, trust me I did. Over the past few days, I started to get to know you better. I loved your kind personality, your witty comments, your fun attitude, everything. You would make me laugh for no reason; you brought a smile to my face every time you laughed and would always make me feel better when I was down. I know we've only known each other for a couple of days, but I-I love you.

Not hearing an answer, he bowed his head in shame. He knew he shouldn't have done that, now his relationship with her will never be the same again. He should have just kept it to himself. She probably wouldn't talk to him again.

He heard footsteps approaching him. It was probably her coming towards him to slap him. He felt soft warm hands lifting his head, and he was faced with a teary eyed Tomoyo who had a smile on her face. Whispering she answered," I love you too."

He couldn't believe it. He was so happy that he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her and immediately she responded. In that one kiss, he expressed all the emotions he was feeling right now, happiness, joy, shock, and most of all love and he could tell that she was feeling the same. Breaking the kiss for air, he looked at her with a smile, knowing that she actually loved him back. He asked her the one question that she had been waiting for, ever since she met him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jumping up and down in his arms she screamed," Yes!" and kissed him, and a make out session began.

_Lil mama show me how you move it,  
Go Ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake.. shake.. shake that ass girl._

_Lil mama show me how you move it,  
Go Ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake.. shake.. shake that ass girl._

Downstairs, the girls were having a great time with their guys. They were grinding against each other, while having a make out session at the same time. It basically looked like standing up sex. The girls could feel the guys getting hard from their movements, and smirked in the kiss. They had all planned this when they were at home. They were going to tease them, and they were going to enjoy it. They each separated from the guys and gathered together and started dancing.

_You see me shinin' and lit up with diamonds as I stay grindin'. uh-huh.  
Homie you can catch me swoopin Bentley coupin',  
switchin lanes. u see me rollin,  
you know I'm holdin, I'm about my paper, yeah.  
Ngga I'm serious, I ain't playin',  
I'm better than ya brain,  
I'm off the chain.  
G-Unit!  
Next level now, turn it up a notch.  
Em and Dre sent me to tear up the spot.  
Front on me, oh no, you know I'm loco.  
Hands up on the dance floor, ok let's go!_

Meilin and Naoko saw their guys looking at them with clear lust in their eyes. They knew that a crowd was surrounding them, but they didn't care. They each looked at each other and started grinding against each other, getting closer and closer to each others bodies. Then Meilin came up with an idea and started kissing Naoko's neck trailing it up to her jaw. Getting her idea, she moved her neck to give her more room and started to moan, but it was fake.

_Lil mama show me how you move it,  
Go Ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake..shake.. shake that ass girl._

Chiharu and Rika saw what they were doing and joined in on their fun. They each grabbed a partner and brought them closer to them. They started making moves that made the guys hard, really hard. Daisuke couldn't stand it anymore. He approached Meilin and yanked her towards him. Growling, he said," Never do that again." and fiercely kissed her. When the kiss ended, she looked at him with an innocent ace and replied," What ever you say sweet heart, what ever you say."

_Lil mama show me how you move it,  
Go Ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake..shake.. shake that ass girl._

Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu were still at it. The guys were enjoying this immensely. When they saw that all the guys were looking at their girls with lust in their eyes, they approached the girls and started dancing with them, showing them that they were theirs and were not to be messed with.

As another song caome on, Sakura and Syaoran started to feel their heart beat speed up. _Why do I only feel like this with him? No ever made me feel like this, what makes him so special? _They both were staring into each others eyes, unconsciously; their faces were being drawn towards each other. Their lips were so close to each other. They were about to kiss, but their friends unexpectedly came and they jumped away from each other acting like nothing happened. Their friends gave them a weird look and told them that they were going home. Deciding to do the same, they left as well.

_End of flashback_

Today was the day of the test. Both Tomoyo and Sakura were anxious and nervous. They still didn't tell them what the test was. All they told them was to come to the east wing to the last room with the double doors at 12 P.M. AS they were heading towards the room, Sakura started teasing her about the time when she caught them making out on the couch, while Tomoyo just started to turn read.

After a couple of minutes of walking, they were in front of double doors that had a wolf's head in the middle that was surrounded by all four elements, two elements on each door. Before Tomoyo could knock, she heard a 'come in' from the room inside and opened the door. What they were faced surprised them.

The whole room was filled with gang members, no matter what rank they were. Syaoran was sitting at the head table with Eriol, Daisuke, Yasou, and Yamazaki next to him. When Sakura saw Syaoran, she saw he had a serious expression, unlike the usual expression he had.

"Ok everyone; today we will have two members taking the test to become a Shadow." Syaoran's voice boomed through the room. The first will be Daidouji Tomoyo. Please step forward."

As her friend started to walk forwards, she could see her friend shiver and secretly promised herself that if he harmed her he would have a very dull life being a man.

"Now beyond these doors will be your test, and remember you can back out if you want during the test."

Tomoyo started back at her friend and gave her a reassuring smile and went through the door. After a couple of minutes she started to hear some weird noises and it suddenly stopped. After 30 minutes, Tomoyo came out with a calm face, but her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Now will be Kinomoto Sakura's turn. Please go towards the doors and enter. The same rules reply and good luck." Eriol's voice boomed.

Sakura started to head towards the door and with one last glance at her friend she entered. The room was dark and barely anything was visible.

"Sakura.."

Hearing a voice behind her she turned around to find someone that she never thought that she would see here.

* * *

_A/N: hey everyone, sorry for the late update, yea I know its summer but I still have school…-.- summer school. And I wanted to inform you guys and who ever aren't reading this, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT AND YOU MUST READ! Thank you for the attention. Now as I was saying I won't be able to post for a couple of months due to the fact that my internet connection will be cut off. But when it does I promise that I'll post a really LOOOOOOOONG chapter…well I'll try anyways. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_-moonwolfangel_


	7. Initiation

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS only the other characters._

"_Thinking/dreams/flashbacks and ... other things that I'm not sure but you'll get it when you read it, hehhe..."_

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

* * *

A Place to Belong

_Last chapter_

_Sakura started to head towards the door and with one last glance at her friend she entered. The room was dark and barely anything was visible._

"_Sakura..."_

_Hearing a voice behind her she turned around to find someone that she never thought that she would see here._

_Chapter 7_

_Oh my God, what the hell is he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here, no, no he can't be, I-I mean, it's been over 10 years. _Sakura shook her head furiously, trying to get that idea out of her head.

"Sakura? You ok?"

"No! Get away from me! You can't be here; you're not supposed to be here! Get away!" Sakura's body slowly dropped to the floor, her body shaking while she covered her head with her arms, still trying to get the idea out of her mind.

Slowly, tears started coming out, no matter how much she wanted them to stay in, they wouldn't.

"Sakura, it's ok, it's just me.'" Syaoran looked at Sakura with worry in his eyes. _Sakura…what's gotten into you?_

As Syaoran slowly approached her, he heard her whisper these words, "No, this isn't happening, this is just a dream, he really isn't here, he can't be," over and over again.

He slowly sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He started whispering comforting words into her ear. As time passed, her body started to calm down and her tears dried up. Looking up from her position, she saw that she was in Syaoran's arms and blushed. Too ashamed to look at him, she kept her head down.

"Thank you."

He was about to reply to her when she continued.

"No one's really done that for me ever since,..since…" Tears started to fall down her pale cheeks. She buried her head in his chest and started crying again. Syaoran just started rubbing her back, rocking her back and forth

"I-I'm sorry, I usually don't cry like this… I usually don't cry at all." She looks at him for a while, her eyes boring into his, until she smiled at him.

"Thanks again."

_Outside the room_

Tomoyo was looking at the door nervously. She was scared for her friend. When she went in there, she was told that her friend would have a different test than herself, so she wouldn't know what her friend was facing. _Please be alright…Sakura-chan._

_Back in the room_

"It happened 10 years ago..." Syaoran looked to see Sakura staring at the floor while saying this, he was guessing that she was telling him the reason why she reacted the way she did a while back.

"It was just like any normal day, my brother was out for soccer practice and my father was teaching one of his classes... I was just left with my mother that day.

_Flash back_

"I'm home!" a little Sakura screamed entering the house.

"Welcome home Sakura-chan"

Seeing her mother, she instantly ran to her and hugged her. Her mother immediately hugged her back and lifted her in her arms.

"Now what did you learn at school today Sakura-chan?" Nadeshiko asked with a smile on her face.

"I learned how to add 5 and 7 oka-san…mou…it was hard though. It took me… this long to figure it out." At this she showed her 8 fingers while a smile was on her face.

"I'm proud of you Sakura-chan, now why don't you go play at Tomoyo-chan's and I'll come pick you up when its dinner time."

"Hai!" Setting Sakura down, she headed off to the kitchen. Sakura ran straight for the phone and dialed her friend's number.

"Daidouji residence, Tomoyo Speaking."

"Tomoyo-chan, guess what?"

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Oka-san let me come over to your house today!"

"WAIII!"

"Ano….is it alright if I come over?"

"Hai, let me just ask my oka-san"

Footsteps were heard and a couple of seconds later she heard the phone being picked up.

"Oka-san said it was ok, do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No, it's ok Tomoyo-chan I'll walk over. See you soon."

"Hai, Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

Hanging up the phone she ran to her room to change from her school uniform. She came out with a white skirt and a cute little blue t-shirt.

"I'm going now Oka-san!"

"Hai, be careful Sakura-chan!"

"Hai!"

Sakura was coming home from playing with her friend all day. She had a bright smile on her face while swinging her legs back and forth. Her mother was next to her in the car, driving them home. When they got in the drive way, Sakura saw that her brother and father were home. Jumping up and down in her seat she waited for her mother to stop the car. When she heard the engine stop, she immediately ran out of the car and headed in to the house leaving behind her amused mother.

Entering the house, she screamed," Oto-san! Oni-chan!"

"Oi, kaIiju! Keep it down; the whole world must have heard you."

Infuriated she replied," SAKURA NO KAIIJU!

"What ever you say..kaiiju."

"ONII-CHAN!"

Coming into the kitchen with her mother, she saw that dinner was all ready and immediately sat down.

"Itadakimas!"

After eating, everyone went to bed. It was late in the night and Sakura was in bed thrashing around, unable to sleep. Getting up, she was about to head for the kitchen when all for a sudden she heard a crash. Scared, she headed downstairs to see what it was. When she peeked to see who it was, she saw a dark figure with dark black eyes, unconsciously she shivered. She was about to head upstairs to tell her parents when all of a sudden something grabbed her from behind. She was about to scream, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Don't scream kaijuu." Touya whispered.

"Oni-chan" She tightly held onto her brother, as tears started to role down her cheeks.

"I'm scared oni-chan,"

"Don't worry kaiju, it'll be alright, oka-san and oto-san are awake, they'll take care of everything."

"Hai…and oni-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Sakura no kaiju."

Smiling he held his sister closely and went upstairs as his parents instructed. As he headed for his room, he passed his parents, who gave him a letter and told him to keep it safe and make sure to take care of his sister. With a nod he left, fearing for his parents' well being.

As he opened the door, he could see that his sister was asleep. Not wanting to disturb her he set her down on the bed and left to go help his parents. When Sakura woke up, she saw that her brother was gone and that she had been sleeping for about 5 minutes. As she headed down the stairs, she could hear some one arguing with her parents.

"Where is it!"

"We told you, we don't have it, now leave before I call the police!" Fujitaka said with an angered voice.

"I know you have it, don't lie to me! Hand it over now!"

"Like my husband said, we don't have it, now please leave immediately." Nadeshiko asked with a tinge of fear in her voice.

"I wasn't talking to you woman!" and with that he got his gun and shot her, but before she was shot, Fujitaka intercepted the bullet and took it for himself.

"No! Fujitaka!" Nadeshiko ran up to her husband and held him close to her, tears falling from her eyes, wishing that he would be alright, that he wouldn't die and leave her and their two children.

"Please don't leave me, I need you, the children need you, the whole family needs you." She said but the last part in a whisper.

Smiling, he lifted his hand towards her face and wiped away some tears." Take care of the children Nadeshiko, tell them that I love them."

"I love you Fujitaka."

"and I love you, always and foreve-" and with that he died.

"Aww, isn't that sweet, now like I was saying, where is it. Tell me unless you want to end up like your husband down there."

With pure anger in her eyes, she said," Never! Fujitaka protected it with his life and I will not let that be in vain!"

"Too bad, you could have saved a couple of deaths, but if you want it that way." And with that he shot her.

"Stupid idiots, now this makes my job harder." And the figure started to search the living room.

Sakura was silently crying, she just witnessed her father and mother's deaths, and she couldn't do anything about it. She just couldn't believe it; they were gone, really gone. How could they leave her? Her brother? Whipping away her tears she went to go find Touya to make sure he was safe.

As she looked back into the kitchen, she saw her brother next to her parents, crying? He never cried, well not in front of her anyways. She slowly approached her brother and gave him a hug.

"They're really gone huh oni-chan?"

Surprised, he instantly turned around, facing a tear stained Sakura with a sad smile on her face.

"Sakura what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to know where you were."

"Touya…"

Looking to their right, they saw their mother with a weak smile on her face, cringing from the pain.

"Oka-san!"

He scrambled over to his mother, wanting to know what she wanted to say to him and wanting to see if she was alright.

"Touya, I want you to take care of your sister, and make sure that they don't get that envelope, what ever you do, do not hand it over to him."

"Sakura-chan, make sure to take care of your brother ok? I want you to look out for each other and remember your father and I will always love you."

"Hai, we love you too oka-san." And with that, she and her brother saw their mother die.

Wiping away his tears, Touya stood up and grabbed Sakura and started walking towards the door.

"C'mon Sakura, lets go."

"B-but we can't leave oka-san and oto-san here."

"We have to."

Looking back at her parents, she silently prayed that they would have a peaceful rest in heaven and left to follow her brother.

The two were running from the house, trying to put a good distance between themselves and that…that man. Behind them, they could hear shouts and a door slam. There was someone chasing them and they knew who it was. Worried that he might harm him sister, Touya sped up, dragging his sister behind. He was still holding the envelope with him, his father told him to never give it to that man, and with what he just did, he never would, and if he ever harmed his little sister, well he'd have to face the wrath of Kinomoto Touya.

The man was just a couple of yards away from them, Touya knew that he would catch up to them, but he still had to protect his sister. Taking a sharp turn, he led her into a small alley that would fit her and gave her the envelope.

"Sakura, I want you to stay here and make sure that no one takes that envelope from you. I'm going to try to lead that guy away from you, so after that man passes you, I want you to run and never turn back."

Looking at her brother with sad, teary eyes she asked," B-but what if I never see you again oni-chan...(sniff sniff) I-I don't want you to go away like oka-san and oto-san did...don't leave me oni-chan, please" She started crying, and not being able to see his baby sister cry, he gave her a hug.

"Don't worry kaiju, I'll come back, don't you worry about it, and even if I don't I'll always be with you in spirit." He whispered into her hair.

Hearing footsteps coming, he let go of his sister, and turned to look at his imoto, and gave a weak smile before he said," I love you Kaiju" and with that he left.

Looking at the place where her brother was, she whispered," I love you too oni-chan."

"Aww, c'mon old man, can't even catch up to a little kid? What kind of man are you?" Touya teased.

"How dare you! Once I get my hands on you I'll make sure that you pay you little runt!"

"Uh huh, sure old man, if you can actually catch up to me." With that, Touya sped up. _I guess those soccer practices were good for something._

Sakura was worried, she knew her brother said to run once that man went away, but she just couldn't leave her brother behind. No matter how annoying he can be sometimes, she still loved him and he was still her oni-chan.

She started running in the direction her brother took off in. _Please let oni-chan be alright._

Touya was getting tired, but he couldn't give up, he had to lead that man way from his sister. If she got hurt, he didn't know what he'd do. Touya could see that the man was getting tired as well, physically and emotionally. His patience was running thin. He knew what was going to happen next, but he just didn't want to think about it.

He started slowing down, but he couldn't give up, he had to keep going. He needed to put enough distance from his sister from that man.

"Dam that brat; this is wasting too much time. I have to end this soon." With that the man got his gun and shot the boy in the leg.

Touya felt the bullet enter his leg and immediately fell. He was cringing from the pain and the amount of blood that was coming out from the wound. The man was right in front of him; he had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Where is it kid."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play around with me, where is it!" He slapped Touya with the gun.

Touya was slowly lifting himself off the ground and came face to face with the man.

Growling he replied," I have no idea what you're talking about, so stop bothering me."

"You think I'm a fool! Give it to me! Now!" With that he pushed him back to the floor and aimed his gun at him.

"I'm giving you one last shot kid, where is it!"

"I'm never telling you! You hear me! Never!"

Sakura was almost there, she could see her brother on the floor and a man looking over him. She was glad that he didn't hurt him, well she hoped. As she neared she heard her brother say, "I'm never telling you! You hear me! Never!"

After that she heard a gun shot. The world was silent. No sound was made; she slowly saw her brother drop to the floor and the man leaving dropping the gun next to him. When she was sure that he was gone, she ran up to her brother crying her eyes out. She hugged her brother's body close to hers. Why, why did they all have to die? What did they do? She didn't do anything wrong did she? All these thoughts were running through her head as she kept crying.

Looking at her brother, she realized something. She slowly let go of him and made a vow.

"I'm going to be strong oni-chan, I'm not going to give up, you guys were the only people I ever loved and I'm going to keep it that way. I'll never love or care for anyone again. To protect the people around me, to make sure that they're safe, and so that I wont get hurt." She whispered to her brother with a smile on her face, which would be the only one for a long time.

_End of Flashback_

"And that was basically the last time I ever saw them except for the funeral. That man, I'll never forget him, he killed my whole family, and right in front of me. I swore that I'd get revenge on him that he would die by my hands; he killed my life, my childhood, my innocents, my family, and most of all, me."

Syaoran just sat next to her with his eyes wide and mouth open. _How… how can she… I mean she was… no wonder she's like this… I shouldn't be acting like this, I'm supposed to be strong and show no emotions, and besides she has yet to take the test… but still I don't want her to get hurt more than she has, I-I have this feeling that I have to help her, protect her, be with her, make sure that I beat the living crap out of anyone that hurts her. (Sigh) This is getting me no where, we'll just do the test and get it over with, well it's now or never._

"Kinomoto."

"What happened to Sakura? Hmm? Back to formalities I see."

"I-I"

"It's alright, calling me Sakura, I don't mind, but you tell anyone that I cried and became all… this in front of you and I'll take it back and beat the shit out of you got it?"

"Yes ma'm"," Oh yea, call me Syaoran, and if you don't mind I think it's about time you take the test hmm? I mean if the great and powerful hippo would allow it." Syaoran replied with a smirk.

"You got that ri-I AM NOT A HIPPO LI SYAORAN!"

_Outside the door_

It's been an hour since Sakura went in to the room, and Tomoyo was getting nervous, what if she was in trouble? What if she got hurt? She wouldn't know what she'd do. Then all of a sudden she head…

"I AM NOT A HIPPO LI SYAORAN!"

Snickering could be heard in the background and some stifled laughs. Tomoyo had a small smirk on her face._ This might get interesting, hmm... If things get interesting that means special occasions, and when it's a special occasion...ohohohohohoho... I can't wait to get this on film._

_Back in the room_

Sakura had a thin blade in her hand circling Syaoran, her eyes full of concentration, waiting for the perfect moment to strike Syaoran, who too had a blade in his hand, but eyes close and in a relaxed and alert state. Before, Syaoran had explained that the test was to fight him and put at least one scratch on him, that meant actual blood was to be spilt, but slightly. He saw that Sakura wasn't going to take it seriously, so he changed the test, if she could beat him in a duel then she would pass or at least give a serious injury if she couldn't beat him, but if he beat her then she would fail.

Syaoran had a long blade with Chinese symbols in the blade and the blackish green hilt. At the end of the hilt was a golden dragon with the Li family crest on its forehead. And his Chinese name on its entire body. Sakura was similar except hers was blue and had another family name on it.

Sakura was still circling him, until she finally saw him weaken in his defense and attacked. She immediately aimed to strike him in the shoulder but quickly directed her aim to his torso, but was surprised when a sword was in her way. Looking up she saw a smirk on her opponent, which enraged her even more than she was at the moment and jumped back to prepare for another attack. Syaoran immediately went for the attack slashing diagonally, but was blocked by Sakura, who had the same smirk that he was wearing a few moments ago. Growling he drew his sword back and aimed for her legs, but Sakura saw this coming and dodged. Doing a back flip in the air, she landed gracefully behind him and was about to strike when unexpectedly she was pushed back by a great force and got the wind knocked out of her. Quickly doing a front flip, she landed back on the floor in ready position and ran in for the attack.

Syaoran saw her coming and knew what she was going to do, but felt slightly disappointed because he expected more from her, shrugging; he prepared to end this, quick and painless, well for him anyways. Sakura's blade was aiming for his shoulder and was about to swing at it but quickly turned ninety degrees and elbowed him in the chest. He stumbled a bit went right back and aimed for her head. Both their swords were crossed above their head, neither giving in. They were both staring into each others eyes, seeing the same fire and determination in themselves. Swinging the swords to the right, they both jumped back and started to breathe heavily. Seeing this as an advantage, Sakura ran straight at him with her sword held high above her head ready for what was to come.

(A/N: wow my first interrupt, ok people I'm not good at writing fights, especially since I know nothing about sword fighting so I'll just skip it and get to the end XP)

Sakura dodged Syaoran's blow easily and ended behind him, and before he knew it, her cold blade was at his throat, her behind him breathing heavily, her body only a centimeter away from his and feeling her body heat mix with his.

Turning around, Syaoran saw Sakura with a smirk on her face with her eyes twinkling. Whispering she said in an out of breath voice," I win." And dropped the sword and turned around.

Syaoran just stood there in the middle of the room, staring at her retreating back. _Dam, that voice was ho- no can't think that, but how did she get so good at fighting? Gotta remember to ask her that the next time…and… did I just get beat by a girl? _

_Outside the room_

Tomoyo was getting really worried now; I mean they've been in there for FOUR HOURS! _What if he did something to her? What if her hurt her? Oh my gosh! What if he raped her! No! Cant think that, must think happy thoughts, must think happy thoughts._

As Tomoyo was ranting in her mind about happy thoughts, Sakura slowly came out of the room. Hearing something, Tomoyo lifted her head and saw her friend with sweat all over her body and an emotionless face. Running up to her friend, she hugged her, not caring if she was covered in sweat and thanked God that her friend was alright. Releasing her, Tomoyo saw that Sakura had a couple of bruises and cuts.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura are you ok? He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No he didn't Tomo-wait… how do you know it's a guy? Who told yo-"

"KINOMOTO SAKURA NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I HAD A HEART ATTACK! I COULD'VE DIED! THAT'S RIGHT! I COULD HAVE DIED! D-I-E-D! DIED! YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR FRIEND!

"By staying in a room for four hours?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"YES! I WAS SO WORRIED! I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU, I THOUGHT HE HURT YOU, I EVEN THOUGHT HE RAP-"

"TOMOYO!"

"Yes?" Tomoyo asked with an innocent face.

"NO MORE SHOUTING IM GOING DEATH!"

"But Sakura dear, you're the one that is shouting."

"AND YOU KNOW WHY!"

"Um...oh I got it, you're pmsing. Yup that's it." She said while nodding her head.

"Tomoy...run"

"Ehehehe…um…Sakura you know I was joking right? I mean we are best friends and all" Tomoyo replied in a nervous voice.

"5"

Tomoyo slowly started to back away slowly.

"4"

She slowly started turning around making sure that Sakura was following her.

"3"

She started walking away, thinking that she was not serious.

"2"

She started jogging, when she saw the murderous look in her eyes.

"1"

She ran a little faster scared of her life, heading towards the door.

"0"

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE TOMOYO! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Sakura started chasing Tomoyo around, while Tomoyo? Well, she just ran like her life depended on it, actually it did.

Syaoran was just coming out of the room when he saw a psming Sakura chasing a scared and laughing Tomoyo all around the room and out. Walking up to his friends he told them to arrange the appointment and asked what was happening and asked why they were sitting on the floor with popcorn in their hands.

"Well you see when Kinomoto came out Daidouji went straight up to here worried and asked if she was alright and started screaming how worried she was and that she was scared that you raped her…hey, I want some popcorn too, give it back Yasou!" Daisuke whined with a pout.

Sticking out his tongue he said ran away with the popcorn and ended up getting beat up by Daisuke and in the end lost all the popcorn which got him beaten up again.

Coming back grouchy he continued with his explanation. "Anyways like I was saying, Kinomoto got so pist she started screaming back and Daidouji some how got calm, and when she said that Kinomoto was psming well, she got pist and here we are."

"Next time keep it short."

"What ever you say boss man."

"Sakura!" Syaoran screamed getting annoyed of the fact that they were stilling playing mouse and cat for the past half an hour.

Hearing someone scream at her, Sakura turned around to see Syaoran was there and immediately stopped. "What!"

"Stop chasing Daidouji, and get your hippo ass over here!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"We have no time for this, just get over here now!"

"Fine," grumbling, Sakura came with a sore Tomoyo to see what was so important, not that she cared that over two hundred people were watching but when you have revenge in mind, lets just say its kind of hard to notice anything else.(before they came over Sakura had a little 'talk' with Tomoyo that she would never forget)

Syaoran was back sitting on his chair with his emotionless face on him. "Welcome the newest members to the Shadows, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo!"

Cheer and hoots could be heard across the room as the girls were introduced. Tomoyo headed towards Eriol and sat on his legs straddling him, while Sakura took the empty seat next to them.

"Now as you all know there is a something that must be done after every test or initiation."

Everyone in the room nodded their head and a couple of yeas could be heard through the room.

"What exactly is this something that we have to do?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow look at him suspiciously.

"Well basically…Eriol I suggest you stop playing with your girlfriend and save that for another time." Syaoran cold voice rang through the room causing everyone in a 50 mile radius to shiver.

Nodding, Eriol immediately stopped and faced him with a red faced Tomoyo still in his lap.

"Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you basically need to get a mate."

"A WHAT!"

"A mate, why, do you have a problem with that?"

Growling, she replied," Actually I do. Why do we need one anyways?"

"Well, for one, your tattoo."

"What about our tattoo?"

"Well when a female joins, she must have a mate to match her tattoo with; everyone's is different in a slight way but is still the same."

Growling Sakura asked, "Are you fuckin serious about this?"_ Man, what the fuck, I aint getting no mate, I don't care, Tomoyo got in anyways there's no point in me stayin I don't care if those bitch ass kitties attack me, they'll regret ever messing with Kinomoto Sakura._

"Actually no, but it sure was funny seeing your expression on your face." Sakura inwardly growled seeing that smirk on his face, oh what she would give to remove that smug look on his face.

A couple of laughs could be heard through the room but most of them shut up when they saw the look in Sakura's eyes.

"OK, anyways in a couple of days you both will receive your tattoos, well that's about it for today, everyone dismissed."

Everyone started leaving, the room slowly empting leaving the ten twelve alone. Choosing that she didn't want to stay around these people for any longer than she had to, she slowly rose from her chair and left leaving the rest alone. Choosing to follow in her footsteps, everyone else left to their own businesses.

Sakura was walking along trying to calm herself from blowing something up when all of a sudden the girls came up to her.

"Hey Sakura!" Chiharu yelled with the rest of the girls behind her.

"Sorry about that in there, its just it's kind of a tradition to do that, don't worry that happens every time, though Tomoyo here got lucky." Rika said pointing over to Tomoyo.

"Hey what are ya pointing at me for? I didn't do anything." Tomoyo said with her hands on her hips.

"That's the point my dear, that's the point." Chiharu said.

Tomoyo pouted at that reply which earned some giggles from the girls.

"Well anyways we thought that you would want something to do to relieve stress, so we being great friends decided to take you somewhere to do just that."

"Now where would this be exactly?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see, now c'mon, and I guarantee that you'll enjoy this." Tomyo said while sharing a look with the others.

Letting herself get dragged along, she waited to see what kind of place this would be, hopefully it would help, a lot.

Sakura was fully enjoying herself at this place; they had music, food, and the best thing of al, guns.

They were at their private shooting range. This was where everyone basically practiced and trained. There were a couple of other people there besides them but that didn't stop them from having fun now did it? Hell no.

"C'mon Sakura!"

"Coming!"

Sakura joined her friends and pulled out a two guns from their holsters.

"Ready girls?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"HAI!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

_A/N: So? Did you guys like it? I hope you did, and I'm sorry for the late update, and when I reposted Ch1 I had to make a minor adjustment,whichi did to the other chaptersas well,but its very minor.I kinda messed up on them whichI'm very sorryfor,but the good thing is that its nothing that will really affect the story..When my mom said that she would well cut the internet I almost died, but she put in back up after a week I think but I still had a promise to complete so I kinda had to delay the update, no matter how much I wanted to post it. This is my longest one yet, which I'm really proud of, but I still think I should have continued it abit more for you guys. thanks for waiting everyone and i would like to give out my thanks to everone who read and reviewed my story, i didnt think that people would like it but i guess you guys did, which im very grateful for and i would also like to say THANK YOU!and please r&r! I finally figured out what that meant XP_


	8. WTF THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS only the other characters._

"_Thinking/dreams/flashbacks and ... other things that I'm not sure but you'll get it when you read it, hehhe..."_

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

A Place to Belong

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Last chapter_

"_Ready girls?" Sakura asked with a smirk._

"_HAI!" _

"_Let's go!"_

_Chapter 8_

"Do we really have to go?" Sakura groaned.

"For the billionth time, yes. Now move it before I get Syaoran to come and move you." Tomoyo said annoyed at her friend.

"You wouldn't." Sakura said glaring at her friend.

"Try me." Tomoyo said with a smirk.

"Fine." Sakura reluctantly left her bed with Tomoyo following behind her and headed towards the door and down the stairs where everyone was waiting for them.

"Let's get this over with."

Following the group Sakura and Tomoyo found themselves in another part of the mansion. There were tons of clothes, jewelries, and weapons.

"Why do we have to do this again?"

"Because it's tradition, now move it."

Grumbling, Sakura went in side and went to pick something out. When she came back she saw that her friends were wearing tight black pants and a tight shirt of their favorite color which had sleeves that barely covered their shoulders. On their hands they had on black gloves with the Shadow's symbol and black boots on their feet. All in all, they looked dangerous, and hot.

"This is so cute!" squealed Tomoyo while jumping up and down all over the room.

"Sakura what did you ge-" Rika was cut off when she saw what her friend was wearing and her jaw literally fell to the floor with a 'what the heck are you wearing look'.

All their friends turned to see why Rika stopped talking to turn to see Sakura in all her glory… not. Sakura was wearing black jeans that were way too baggy for her and a big black t-shirt with the words 'touch me and die' in ice blue. She had on gloves that had their fingers cut off and black vans.

"What?" Her friends were all staring at her in a weird way and it sorta creeped her out… sorta.

Tomoyo grabbed the girls and got into a huddle, whispering things to each other, while looking at her from time to time. Slowly edging towards the guys she positioned herself behind them for protection; you never know what Tomoyo might do when she has that look in her eye, Sakura learned the last time when she ignored this look, and trust me it wasn't pretty.

Slowly the girls came out of their huddle and stood right next to each other all having the same smirk and looks in their eyes while staring at Sakura behind the guys.

"Oh, Sakura!" Naoko said with a freakish smile.

"Oh shit! Stay away from me you mutated chipmunks."

"Aww, that wasn't nice to say to us Sakuuuuura, we just want to talk to you." Tomoyo said with a smirk similar to Eriol's.

"Guys, c'mon, help me here."

"Sorry Sakura, we learned from last time to never interfere with girl issues. Ever." Yamazaki said like a professor with his index finger up while pretending to hold a book which was actually a teddy bear?

"Yea like that time when Daisuke tried to help Meiling calm down when she was pist for some unknown reason and got-"

"Please no, don't, the horror, I can still feel the pain. It hurt so much." Daisuke wailed while fake crying.

"Oh shut it, its not like you never had a near death experience before, what about all those gun battles we had with the Tigers huh?" Eriol said.

"Yea, but that wasn't Meiling." At this everyone nodded at the same time, which would have annoyed the hell out of her if she were there, but a few minutes ago, she and the girls left dragging a kicking and screaming Sakura back towards the clothes.

"Guys, let us introduce you to the new and improved; because of our excellent talents, Sakura! Come one out Sakura!" in the back you can hear some grumbling and metal being scraped across the floor until she was pushed out for the guys to see. Sakura was in a tight black shirt with ice words combined with fire words spelling Shadows with the insignia on the back. For pants, she had on tight leather pants that had string sowing up the part on the side of the pants with leather combat boots. She had on long diamond earrings with a black leather cap on her head, and her hair was let loose for effect. The only make up that she had on was eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and foundation. All in all, she looked, hot.

When the guys saw her, their jaws literally dropped. What happened to their tomboyish girl? What happened to her clothes? And most importantly, how the heck did she cover a body that fine?

"Ok, now that's done, let's get straight to the tattoo."

"I DUN WANNA GO! YOU CANT MAKE ME!" wailed a frantic Tomoyo grabbing onto the doorknob.

"If I have to wear, this, this… thing, then you have to get your tattoo. And don't worry; Eriol will be there so that you can squeeze the life out of him."

"Really?" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes as she said this, imagining the pained look of her current boyfriend.

"Yes, now move it."

"Yes ma'm!" Tomoyo said with a mock salute.

"Oww! It hurts, make it stop. Please make it stop. God, make it stop!" now you're thinking this is Tomoyo right? Well, it just happens to be our very own Eriol suffering from the insufferable pain from Tomoyo's hand squeezing his own in a bone crushing grip.

"Stop being such a wuss Eriol, be a man, wait, you aren't." Daisuke said.

"If I remember correctly, Daisuke, I remember you screaming for your mommy when Meilin was "breaking your hand into oblivion" when she was getting hers." Jensei said with a look in his eyes.

"Well, that was different." He said.

"Oh really? Care to explain how your pain was different from all ours?" he said with a raised eyebrow, daring him to challenge him.

"Well, it's…its…fine. Its not different, but still it hurt like shit."

"Yes, yes we know it hurt like shit, that's why you had to go shit afterwards." Yasou said.

"Hey that was supposed to be private." He said with a glare.

"Well, it would've been private it you didn't go around screaming," I HAD TO GO SHIT AFTER I WENT THROUGH SHIT." Practically everywhere you went. Jensei said with a smirk." Now that was something to remember."

All he got was a glare and a 'hmph' from Daisuke.

"There, all done little missy." Said Jung-Woo, their tattoo specialist, "that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, actually it was splendid, like a little walk in the park with little bir- OF COURSE IT WAS YOU PSYCOTIC JACKASS!"

"The same reaction as always I see." A figure slowly came out from the door way that was covered in shadows that turned out to be Syaoran.

"Ahh, Syaoran, long time no see." He said while doing a complicated hand motion with him, with a hug at the end.

"Yes, it has been a while. So you all done?"

"Almost, I got one more to go; maybe you would like to help ease the pain with this one?"

"Tomoyo?"

"No, she's already done, I meant the other one."

"Sakura?"

"Ahh, so that's her name, well yes that one, and might I say, she sure is one heck of a babe. Wouldn't mind knowing her better, if you know what I mean." He said with a friendly smile, but it immediately dropped when he saw the glare in his eyes.

"I was just kidding, shesh, don't have to get all wolf on me."

His only response was a deep growl that came from deep with Syaoran's throat.

"Well, Sakrua you're next, why don't you come up here so you can get it over with."

Sakura slowly walked towards the two boys and laid herself on the table that would allow him better access to her back.

"Ready?"

"What I don't get someone to squeeze the death out of?"

"Actually you do, luckily Syaoran volunteered." Jung-Woo said.

"You actually agreed?" Sakura asked with a curious look.

All she got was a shrug and a hand held out in front of her face.

Taking that as a yes, she slowly took his hand and lay fully on the table. When she felt the needle dig into her back, she squeezed her eyes tight from pain, while trying to make a minimal amount of damage to the person that she was holding onto.

The pain was so unbearable; the needle was digging into her skin, making it feel like thousands of knives were stabbed into her at the same time. _God, make this stop._

Syaoran was looking at Sakura with concern in his eyes. He was looking at Sakrua, the real Sakura. Just from this he saw what kind of person she was. She was a person who wanted to take all of the pain, all the worries in order to protect the people around her so that they didn't feel what she felt. She was a brave person, he would admit that. Throughout this whole entire process, she didn't utter a single word, a single complaint or scream, though her face expression told it all. Her face was scrunched up together from the amount of pain she was receiving and her teeth were grinding against each other.

After a couple of minutes, it was all over. Slowly, the needle was removed from her back which stopped the pain, but leaving an after shock, but was bearable.

"There ya go. Enjoy." Jung-Woo said with a smile.

"Yea, I'll enjoy shoving my foot down you-"

"Now, now Sakura, is that a way to thank Jung-Woo for all his hard work?" Meilin asked.

"Actually, now that you mentioned it, no, he deserves much more, more like a pistol aimed at his-"

"Sakura..."

"So that he may never-"

"Seriously, stop."

"Again."

"You done?" Asked Naoko.

"Yup."

Turning to Jung-woo, they turned to thank him, but only found that he had a somewhat scared looked in his eyes, from the threat that he just received just moments ago.

"No problem, just make sure that little girl doesn't have a gun when ever she comes."

"Well, we can't promise anything, but we'll try." Chiharu said with a smile.

After leaving the shop, they went to go train for a couple of hours. Chiharu was walking along the halls when all of a sudden she bumped into someone. Looking up, she saw she was face to face with Yasou.

"Hey Yasou." She smiled.

"Hey Chiharu, did you by any chance see Eriol?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, see you later." And with a wave, he was gone.

_Wonder what's wrong with him. _She left to go back to training with the girls, thinking about her little encounter.

While they were training, a sudden explosion was heard from the front yard. When Sakura came out, what she saw surprised her. In front of her were Tatsumi and Yasou?

"What the heck are you doing here bitch? Wanted to 'seduce' Syaoran some more?" he said with a bitter tone.

"I don't need crap like that; I could get better guys than him any day. I'm here for Kinomoto." She said staring straight at her.

"What the hell do you want with me Kobayashi. Instead of bothering me, why don't you go play whore with your little friends." She said with a smirk.

"You bitch, if I wasn't ordered to bring you back right now I would've kicked your ass." she said while glaring at her.

"Like she could," whispered Naoko. Meiling agreed with a nod.

"Oh? You can actually follow orders? Wow, that's a great achievement, why don't you go give youself a pat on the back and go home, because guess what? I AINT GOIN ANY WHERE WITH YOU BITCH!"

"That's what you think." She had a smirk on her face while talking into something that looked like an ear piece. All of a sudden men dressed in black outfits came out from every direction, pointing guns at the gang.

"Freaken cheap skank, couldn't even drag me to your own boss by yourself. I bet you had to sleep with these guys to get them to help you." She spat in a bitter tone.

"If I were you I wouldn't be talking so bad about someone who could kill you in an instant." She said. "Now why don't you be a good little girl and come with me. I promise to leave your little friends unharmed."

_Dammit, what do I do? I don't want to go with them, but…_ Sighing, she bowed her head in defeat. "Fine, but you better make sure not to harm them, or else I kill you, personally."

Slowly, she started walking towards her, ignoring the protests she heard from her friends. When she was about to take another step she found that she couldn't move. Someone was holding her back!

"Don't be an idiot Sakura…"

She turned around to see the last person who would call her that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long, its just I just started high school, and it's kinda been hard to readjust and everything. I hope you enjoy this, even though its short. Ill try to find time when I can write the chapters so I can update a lot faster than I usually do. Also I was thinking about making it into an m rated story, please give me your comment on that. PLEASE P&R!_

_-moonwolfangel_


	9. Lets fight

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS only the other characters._

"_Thinking/dreams/flashbacks and ... other things that I'm not sure but you'll get it when you read it, hehhe..."_

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

A Place to Belong

* * *

"Don't be an idiot Sakura…"

She turned around to see the last person who would call her that.

"Eriol…"

"It's not worth it Sakura, besides, did you forget that their on our turf, not the other way around?" he said with a smirk. All he got was a sour face and a hug.

"Thanks for reminding me, I really didn't wanna go with her. Bet I would have died before I even reached 20 feet of her." she said which got everyone to laugh except the person with the red face, Tatsumi.

"Shut up! If you won't come, then we'll make you come." She said with a growl after whispering into her little microphone. In less than a second the guys started approaching the gang and started shoot at each one of them. Every one started scattering, while getting out their guns and shooting, causing their enemies to get confused.

Naoko was busy fighting a guy that was right in front of her and she barely missed the bullet that would have pierced through her shoulder blade.

"Dammit, I was being too careless."

Not seeing a guy coming up from behind her Naoko got a punch in the back that caused her to stumble. After saying a couple of her 'special' words she retaliated with her own punches and eventually knocked the guy out, killing him in one shot.

Eriol and Yasou were both dodging bullets and ended up at the same tree. Looking at each other with a look, each understanding what was to be done, they ran from their hiding places and started shooting at the Tigers, each one dropping, one after another until all of them were on the floor dead. Looking at each other and giving a smirk, they left to go help the others and their girlfriends, but mostly to see how Sakura was doing.

"Tomoyo behind you!" looking behind her, she saw a foot coming towards her. After ducking to dodge the blow, she immediately sprung up from her position rapidly kicking the guy in the stomach. Before she could land her final blow, the guy immediately grabbed her ankle and spun her around, making her land on the floor, out of breathe.

Looking up, she saw blood coming out from the corner of the guy's mouth and the gun that was pointed directly at her. Reacting quickly she kicked the guy in the 'area' and took the gun from him. Shakily she grabbed the gun and pointed it at him.

She never took a life, she never thought she would. Would God forgive her for this, would she get punished? She couldn't be thinking like this now, shaking her head, she got a steadier hold on the gun at shot, but before she did, be whispered," I'm sorry." The guy dropped dead on the floor with his blood drenching the floor. _This is the life I chose, and I'm going to stick with it._ Turning away from the first person she ever killed, she went to go her out her friends.

Sakura blocked a fist that Tatsumi threw at her. Who knew a bitch could fight eh? Sakura grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back, making Tatsumi scream out in pain. She flipped her over, making her land on the floor. Tatsumi quickly got up and charged at her swiftly kicking her in the abdomen, causing her to stumble. Recovering from that blow, Sakura ran towards her and swiped at her feet, seeing that coming, Tatsumi dodged the attack while kicking Sakura in the head. Feeling the pain in her head, she stumbled and fell to the floor clutching her head from the pain. Looking up, she saw Tatsumi slowly approaching her.

_Why the hell is she going so slow, what the hell! She's freaken mocking me, if she thinks she can mock Kinomoto Sakura and get away with it she's dead wrong. _Forgetting the pain in her head, she flipped to her feet and charged at her. She double kicked her in the side and back flipped, kicking her right in the face. Tatsumi recovered quickly and came right in front of her, and punched her right in the face, causing her lip to bleed slightly. Sakura was about to punch her in the stomach, but Tatsumi dodged by crouching down and doing a low swing kick, knocking Sakura down. Getting furious, Sakura quickly flipped back onto her feet, kicking Tatsumi right across the stomach, and before she let her recover, she started rapidly punching her. The assaults came one by one, never stopping, and never leaving any space for retaliations. Tatsumi was knocked onto the floor, but she slowly got up, into a stance. She charged straight at Sakura, and faked a punch and kicked her in the ribs, cracking one or two. Painfully getting up, Sakura wanting to end this fast, kicked her hard in the stomach, which caused Tatsumi to be thrown into a tree, where she lay barely moving.

. Sakura slowly approached her, while pointing her gun at her, which had a wolf's shadow on the handle and fire surrounding the pointer. Crouching in front of her and looking her in the eyes, she asked," Now tell me bitch, what the hell does your boss want with me, and you better speak up, unless you want your pretty little face all distorted."

Looking at her, she smirked, and after a little while, she laughed like a mad woman, creeping Sakura out a bit. When she finally stopped, she looked her dead in the eyes and said this. "You'll know soon enough Kinomoto, you'll know soon enough." Getting frustrated with her, she slapped her with her gun, but a distant memory flashed in her mind. _Touya getting shot in the leg, getting slapped by the gun, and. and…the gun shot._ Shaking her head she turned to glare at her and all she saw were cold light brown eyes looking at her, but she didn't care. This was their opposing gang, this was the gang that hurt her friends, and she had a slight suspicion that this was the gang that killed her family, and no one, was going to get away with that.

Before she could kill her, one of the guys that came with Tatsumi came out of no where and grabbed her and ran. Looking around, she saw that the others were doing the same thing. She walked towards her friend who was near 5 dead men, looking at her hard and tears stricken face. Understanding what she was going through, she hugged her, not saying a word, for words were not needed in this situation. Tomoyo just hugged her back, while silently crying, while in her mind, she asked God for forgiveness and asked that he forgive everyone for killing anyone now or in the future.

Everyone was looking at the two friends hugging, understanding that it wasn't their place to interfere with these things. Eriol had a concerned look in his eyes. He should have known that his girlfriend never killed anyone before and she didn't know how it felt to kill someone and the guilt and horror of killing. But, now it was too late to protect her, the only thing he could do was watch as her best friend comforted her, while he watched her crying her eyes out, praying to God.

Tomoyo slowly dislodged herself from the hug and looked at her friend, with a slight smile on her face. Hugging her again she whispered,"Thank you," and got a nod with a smile from Sakura. They slowly went back towards the group and went inside to clean themselves up from the battle they had a short while ago.

Syaoran was in his room looking over some papers and information, when he saw something in the corner of his eyes. Sighing, he relaxed in his chair, slightly leaning back while closing his and his hands behind his head.

All of a sudden he said. ," You can come out now, its not like I'm going to kill you. There's no point."

Slowly a figure began to show. When standing in the light, you could see a slim and slender girl with tight black pants and a tight black shirt, her brown hair slightly touching her injuries.

"I see you still have your skills Syaoran." The girl said with a smirk.

"Well it wasn't to hard to figure out you were here you know." He was staring straight at her, looking into her ocean blue cerulean eyes. "What do you want anyways Syrina?"

"Always going straight to the point eh Syaoran?" she said with a .smile.

"Anyways, I'm here to discuss business."

"What about?"

"You know the usual. It's not that complicated really."

Looking away from her, he began to stare at the ceiling, wondering how many times she actually came in here, and why she actually bothered to come a long distance, when there was a phone right next to her. Not that he cared that she dragged her butt all the way from Hong Kong to Japan or anything, but seriously, why waste the time? If it were him, he'd just have someone call her, or email her or something.

"What's wrong now Syrina."

"It's just that…well, it's really funny actually…it started when Tomju was playing with his…"

"Cut the crap and get to the point already."

"Nothings actually wrong, really, but we did find a piece of information on the Tigers while one of our members were on a mission." She could see this was interesting him. "Well, the Tigers are going after that newbie that you just recruited, Sakyua or something."

"It's Sakura."

"Yea, yea, well, anyways, they are going after something that she has, it had something to do with her parents. I'm not sure what it is though. We did a background check, but nothing came up, maybe if you hack into some files or something you'll find it. I'm probably sure that she told you how her family died right?" at this he nodded. "Maybe you can use something in that story to help you figure out what they want with her. What ever it is; it must be pretty important for them to chase after it this long. Also, the item that you wanted was delivered today; it should be in your room right now. Make sure not to break it or anything, it was hard to find."

"I'll take note of that. Anything else?"

"Actually yea…do you have any food? I'm starving." She said with a nervous giggle and a sheepish smile.

Rolling his eyes, he nodded and that earned him a squealing Syrina, who was currently jumping up and down. As fast as that came, it all stop because, well…she left. Shaking his head while sighing, he sat back down in his chair. _Was it possible that the envelope that her brother gave her was what they wanted? But, why? What's so important that they had to chase her for a decade? _Getting a major migraine, he slowly massaged his brain and went to get some aspirin or some Tylenol.

Takahashi was currently lying in his bed, thinking about the fight that took place a couple of minutes ago. Why would the Tigers come into their territory? They know not to step onto their turf unless they want to die. Why were they chasing Sakura? And then there was Chiharu. She was mad at him for some unknown reason. He even got kicked off the bed when he didn't do anything! Maybe it was that time of the month again. But, it's been about a week now; doesn't it usually stop after a week or something? Getting up from his bed, he made his way to gym to take out all the frustrating he had during the day.

"And then, he had the nerve to actually tell me to get some milk! How dare he say that to me after what he did!"

The girls were currently in Tomoyo's room, which happened to be a lavender color and had a full sized bed with yellow covers. There was a bathroom off to the right and a walk in closet to the left. Chiharu was sitting on the table with a lab top that happened to be right next to the door, complaining, while the girls were sitting on the bed listening to her and talking about their own problems.

"Seriously Chiharu, I don't see any reason why you should get mad, I mean it was a simple mistake." Naoko said looking at her.

"You don't get it; he already did this 10 times already! 10! If it were the first time I would let it pass, hell if it were the 9th I'd let it pass, but after the 10th, I can't let him go this time."

"Wait, wait, I don't get it. What did he do?" Meiling said, with a confused look on her face.

"You haven't been listening to a single word I've been saying have you?" she sighed.

"Well…..yea," she said with a slight smile.

"Well, asks someone else, I don't want to explain it again."

"Let's change the topic, to Saks here," Tomoyo said with an evil glint.

"Why is it that when ever we talk about me you get that creepy look in your eyes?"

"Eh, old habits. Soooo….anything happen between you and Syaoran?" she said with a suggestive look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said, with an outrageous look on her face.

"Well, we just happen to know that Syaoran held your hand when you were getting you tattoo and you didn't even hurt him. Hmmm, I wonder why. Maybe our little Sakura is in love?" Meilin said with a sly smirk on her face.

"What the hell? And of course you knew, YOU GUYS WERE FREAKEN RIGHT THERE!!"

"Well you see my little-in–love-with-Syaoran friend; we weren't paying attention as the fact that there was a T.V, right in front of us. It was so cute, the little bunny was playing tag with a doggy, and then it fell and then it started to cry and then the doggy helped the bunny and the bunny gave a hug to the doggy, and then the doggy hugged the bunny back and then they smiled and then they played another game of tag and then the dogg-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! I GET IT!"

"Must be the hormones," whispered Naoko to Chiharu, which nodded to show her agreement.

"O.k. people, get it through your thick perverted make up filled want to kill me head, I DON'T LIKE THAT GUY!!"

"Aww, she's in denial, the second step to true love," said Meilin.

"Isn't it like the third?" asked Rika.

"Dunno, but the only thing that matters is that our little Sakura's in love!!" squealed Tomoyo, which got the other girls to scream ,' Sakura's in love' over and over again, while jumping in the middle of the room.

Not wanting to deal with her thick headed friends, she headed to the kitchen to grab a bit to eat.

* * *

_A/N :Thanks guys for the review, and I'm really sorry for not updating, I was trying to figure out if I could add more stuff, but I just couldn't, and I thought I made you guys wait too long, sooo….HERE IT IS!! And as for the question if it was Syaoran or Tomoyo, well, you guys know who it is now. and thanks for the poem romacerox! It was cute, that never happened to me before, I feel so special. and as for the tattoo thing I'm going to add that later in the story. It's not as important right now. and I'm really sorry that I my fighting scene sucked, well because I really don't know anything about it and stuff. thanks for all the encouraging words. I really appreciate it! I hope you guys liked it and please R&R!!_

_-moonwolfangel_


	10. meeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS only the other characters._

"_Thinking/dreams/flashbacks and ... other things that I'm not sure but you'll get it when you read it, hehhe..."_

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

A Place to Belong

* * *

_Chapter 10 _

Sakura was walking down the stairs, pist that her friends even thought that she even liked that…that…idiot!

_Stupid thick headed friends, cant even see that I don't even like that dimwad, I actually despise him…well not really despise, more of dislike. I still can't believe they even thought that…that…Augh!!_

Sakura punched the wall with her fist, making a dent in the wall; also causing her to bleed.

_DAMMIT!_

After cleaning her wound, Sakura headed into the kitchen to see if there was anything that would calm her, but when she entered, who was there to greet her? The one person she really didn't want to see right now; Li Syaoran. Growling, she went towards the refrigerator and got out some cookie dough and cookies and cream ice cream and sat on the counter. Syaoran was just sitting there with his glass of water staring at her strangely. _What freaken pist her off?_ He wanted to ask her, but decided not to, not knowing if she was on that time of the month.

Sakura aggressively grabbed the spoon and started digging into the ice cream and cookie dough, eating the cookie dough and the ice cream at the same time (A/N: you know when you put both on the spoon and eat it at the same time, though I never tried it, it does sound good right about now ). In between bites, you could hear her mumble curses at her friends.

Sakura felt Syaoran just stare at her, and not in the mood for this, she glared straight at him, looking him straight in the eye. Syaoran wondering what the hell he did raised one of his eye brows, showing his confusion. All he got from Sakura was a scowl as she returned her attention back to her treats. Seeing that he didn't have anymore business here, put the cup into the sink and started to leave the room, but right before he left, he said to Sakura, "Don't get fat hippo," and left. As he was leaving, he heard her screaming 'I HATE YOU LI SYAORAN!' and smirked.

Everyone present was talking and wondering what reason Syaoran had to call a meeting. When he entered everyone quieted down as he took a seat. His face was void of any emotion, and seeing this, everyone knew this was important.

"I am guessing you are all wondering why I called this meeting I presume?" Syaoran's voice rang clearly through the room. Everyone's nodded; seeing this as a sign to continue he took out a folder.

"We all know that Sakura here is being chased by the Tigers, and if they actually took out their best men to get Sakura, then we know this is serious. That is why we're going change her and Tomoyo's looks, identities, the works. This is only a precaution. So Yasou, I'm going to need you to call Demi and ask him to come over."

Yasou just nodded and took out his cell phone. After the short conversation, he turned to look at Syaoran and replied," Tomorrow, 12 P.M." Nodding Syaoran moved onto other pressing matters.

"We also know that they have be destroying some of our clubs and taking out our men. This maybe tied to the case with Sakura and Tomoyo, but we can't assume; as we know in this life, assuming is not an option. That is why; we're going on a mission." Syaoran said with a smirk.

Naoko was currently sitting on her boyfriends lap tracing circles on his chest, deep in thought. She was seriously wondering why Syaoran would take such risks, especially just to find out one piece of information. They could've just sent Kevin or Seung in there, they're usually good at these things. Maybe Syaoran was getting bored? They haven't been on a mission for at least a month now, unless there's another reason…but that can't be it. He would never…unless he…but how the heck did that happen? Naoko abruptly stood up, surprising Yasou. She started walking away towards where ever she was going, while Yasou was left watching his girlfriends figure disappearing into the darkness of the house.

Naoko quickly made her way to Meilin's room, where usually all the girls hung out at. She swiftly opened the door, surprising the occupants in the room. Meilin, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Rika were all on Meilin's bed looking as if they were having a serious conversation.

Naoko walked into the room and got straight to her point.

"You guys something's wrong with Syaoran."

Getting permission from the other girls, Meilin gave a nod to Naoko to join them on the bed.

"Yea, we've been noticing it too. We were just talking about it," Tomoyo said.

"I just don't get it, I mean he never usually goes on missions unless it's very important to the gang, but this is nothing. Anyone could do this," Rika said with confusion in her voice.

"Yea, I was thinking about it downstairs when I was with Yasou. I doubt that he's been bored, but I thought of something else." Naoko was looking at the girls with a smirk, but everyone just had a confused look on their faces.

"Ok, when has Syaoran ever gone on a rookie mission before?" Meilin was looking at Naoko like she was crazy." Never…"

"Ok, when has Syaoran started acting weird? Hmmm?" Naoko asked with a suggestive look.

"Ever since Tomoyo and Sakura came here." Rika replied.

"And who does he always seem to act weirdly around?"

"Sakur…Sakura!" Tomoyo replied enthusiastically

"Ding ding ding and the rookie have gotten the answer!"

"Hey, I accept that as a complement." Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at Naoko, which only smiled at her.

"Wow, I mean I thought of the idea, but I never thought that it was…." Meilin said in awe.

"Yea, we so have to set them up!" Tomoyo squealed.

"And besides, I think Sakura feels the same way."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Syaoran hates it when someone interferes with his life, lets just see if they can figure it out themselves, and if they take to long, then we'll just have to give them a little push wouldn't we girls?" Meilin asked with a smirk.

"Hai!"

"Ha! Loser! I win! Now hand them over!"

"Man Jensei, how the hell do you always win?" Takahashi asked while passing him half of his poker chips.

"Its called skill buddy, it's called skill." He said while taking all the chips from him.

"BUT ITS FREAKEN GOLD FISH!"

"So? You can have skill in gold fish can't ya?"

"I don't know, lets ask Eriol."

"Hey Eriol!"

"Eriol who was sitting on the couch reading a book, didn't bother looking at him, just answered him with a 'yea?'

"Can you have skill in gold fish?"

"Depends," he replied while flipping a page.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Sure, in gold fish there are only two ways that you can skills. One, if you're very good at reading people and you are very experienced at this game, which I don't think Jensei is; and two, if you cheat."

"What do you mean, I'm not good at gold fish?! Of course I'm good at gold fish! I even have a gold fish tournament trophy to prove it!"

"If I can remember correctly my dear friend, that was when you were five, and your parents gave that to you for beating the turtle, and still you cheated."

"Hey! I beat that turtle fair and square…his cards just happen to be on the floor facing me," Jensei said with a pout.

"Sure Jensei…sure, what ever you say," Eriol said with a smirk, while flipping a page in his book.

Tatsumi was walking along the street with a cap on her head. Her bangs were covering her eyes. When she neared an alley, she looked around to see if anyone was looking her way, once she knew it was clear, she went it. In front of her was a girl with brown hair, who was wearing a green jacket with a white tank top underneath and blue jeans. On her feet were Gold and grey vans.

"Did you find out anything?" said the brown haired girl.

"Yea, but…are you sure no ones listening?" Tatsumi said while looking around.

"Yes, all my men are looking out for anyone who might be able to listen or looks suspicious enough."

"Alright, well I found out that…you know is planning to attack the headquarters in four days now. He's getting a little restless you know. He thinks this is the best way, a surprise attack, hit them head on, well that's what I heard from the others. They think he's a little crazy from what they know about him, I agree with them, he's a stupid jackass if he thinks it would work, but you know how men are."

"Haha, yea I sure do, anyways, is there any other information that might be useful?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you this, I mean those stupid assholes said they'd kick my ass if I told someone, you see they didn't really want me telling anyone one about this, but I guess I have ta, don't I?"

"Sorta, but it'd be nice if you did."

"Well…he's going to take someone hostage, I heard that it's a girl, dunno why he bothers. I mean he can just kill 'em all for all I care, but I heard he needs someone, they have info and they have something he wants."

"Thanks Tatsumi, I knew I could count on you." The girl said while giving her a hug.

"Yea, well, we are on the same team, yea know?" she said smirking, while pulling back from the hug.

"Well, look I gotta go now, I have some work I have to do for Tiger, seriously I don't know why he doesn't do it, I mean that stupid jackass complains all day on how he's getting fat. Men these days," She said while shaking her head.

"Well I won't keep ya waiting, if you have anymore info, call me."

"Sure, bye."

Tatsumi looked around to see if anyone was looking and then left.

The brown haired figure was looking out into the street. _I'm sure the boss would like to hear about that…man I'm hungry._ The figure walked away slowly, into the darkness of the night.

* * *

_A/N: I'M SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!! I tried to make it longer...but...but...T.T I COULDN'T DO IT!! I also apologize for the late update, I know everyone wanted me to update faster, and I apologize for not updating in…3...4 months? I'll try to update faster, and maybe I can make a new years revolution on that or something. XP anyways, PLEASE R&R! _

_-moonwolfangel_


	11. the chip

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS only the other characters._

"_Thinking/dreams/flashbacks and ... other things that I'm not sure but you'll get it when you read it, hehhe..."_

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

A Place to Belong

* * *

_Chapter 11_

"Do we have all the weapons?"

"Yea, we should be set in a couple of hours; we have to review the plan with everyone though."

Well, hurry it up; I want to get this over with."

"Hai, hai."

"I swear he's pmsing every time I see him," the figure walked away.

"Finally, something to do, it was getting a little boring around here,"

"Finally, payback," the figure smirked.

* * *

"Aww c'mon Sakura, let's go, I swear on Meilin's life that it'll be fun," Tomoyo grabbed onto her arm, looking up at her with her little puppy doggy eyes. 

"Didn't I tell you before, that that look wont work on me?" Sakura sighed.

"Buut Sakuraaa-chaaan,"

"No, I not going, you can't make me Tomoyo." Sakura stated while giving her a stern look.

"Seriously I didn't want to do this…but…..BOYS!"

Daisuke, Eriol, Takahashi, Yasou, and Jensei all came running through the door and all stood in a straight line. "You know what to do boys." Tomoyo just smiled at Sakura and waved as she was dragged away kicking and screaming through the door.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS DAIDOUJI TOMOYO OR MY NAME ISN'T KINOMOTO SAKURA!!!"

"Yea, yea Saky-chan….."

* * *

"Syaoran…..Syaoran……DAMMIT SYAORAN PAY ATTENTION TO ME DAMMIT!!" Meilin screamed. 

Syaoran continued to blankly stare outside his window, staring at the tree before him. The wind was gently playing with its leaves, trying to see how long it could keep the little things up and atom.

Sighing Meilin just gave up trying to get his attention and left his office to go see what the others were up to.

Syaoran's cold and clear amber eyes shown in the light as he continued to stare at the wondrous tree as it was being cloaked in the beauty of the wind. He was lost in thought thinking of all the events that have occurred; more importantly, about Sakura. Lately it seemed that his thoughts have been about this daring woman/teenager. It was confusing him, giving him all the more reason to think about it.

Whenever he was around the woman, he felt something, something he wasn't sure of, but it felt pretty good. He also had an instinct to always annoy the crap out of her, maybe which was just for fun, but he felt it was something else, like how he always wanted her to give him her attention, and how he always wanted to be around her.

At the moment, he felt like one of those leaves being kept in the air by the wind, the inconstant wind. The leaf always curious about what was going to happen next, unsure of its path and its destination, and whether it was going to land on a soft beautiful patch of grass, or the hard soil, which was sucked of its life and youth. The path always confused him, just like Sakura.

When it came down to that woman, he never knew what to do. She always kept him curious, alert, wanting to know more about who Sakura Kinomoto truly was. No woman has ever brought out a reaction like she did, and this somewhat intrigued him. But as they say…curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

As they were in a sports store, just looking at equipment and such Eriol's cell phone started to vibrate. Diverting his attention from the basketball to his cell phone, he answered. 

"Hiiragizawa here."

"Hey sexy," Tomoyo replied with a little giggle at the end.

"Back at you, so what'd you need Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"Is she there with like I asked?" She asked anxiously.

"Yea, but we kind of wandered off to the sport store."

"Make sure that she's where I need by 2, would you sweetie?" Tomoyo asked with a pleading voice.

Smirking he asked," What's in it for me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tomoyo said in a playful tone, while smirking on the other line.

"Alright, alright, but it better be _good_ surprise."

Squealing she replied," Of course. Thanks Hun, Chou!"

Hearing that she hung up, he shut his phone and looked to where everyone else was and saw Jensei and Yasou poking Sakura annoying the crap out of her until she smacked them both over the head. Takahashi and Daisuke were both looking at a magazine that they'd both get busted for if found out by their significant other. Chuckling, he made his way over there thinking on how to get her there, without, well…dying. Damn, it was going to be hard.

* * *

"Freaken hell, how the hell did you guys get me to go!" screamed a frustrated Sakura. The boys were walking with Sakura towards her worst nightmare, surrounding her. 

"Well, let see….there was the bribe," Eriol pointed out, while using his fingers to count them off.

"Yea, that didn't end well, did it Yasou?" The boys were all snickering; as all Yasou did was pout and humph like a little five year old girl. "Shut up."

"Then there was the lie…."

"Then the drug…"

"Then the 'trying to knock Sakura out' plan…." At this Jensei just smiled at his 'wonderfully' named plan, that….failed, but still, he did think it was a great name.

"Then the 'cheese' plan…"

"Damn man, that was a great plan, why the hell didn't it work?" Daisuke asked. At this everyone stopped walking and paused for a moment to think.

"Well, what the hell did you think dumbass, that I'd just so happen to _looooooooooooooooveeeeeeee_ freaken swish cheese and that I'd come running when I hear you guys practically screaming in a microphone that you were going to enjoy a _deliciously scrummmmmmmmmmmciooooooousssssss _PIECE OF DAMN SWISH CHEESE!! HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM!!!?" Sakura screamed bonking Daisuke with Chiharu's oh so trustworthy rubber squishy squeaking mallet.

"Well, who doesn't like cheese, seriously?" asked Takahashi. Before anyone replied, he interrupted by saying," Hey, did you guys know that cheese was invented to stink the mountain lions away and that it worked miracles in healing people and bringing them back to life so the-," "ALL LIES!!"

Putting up his hands in defeat, he just smiled and shut his mouth, for as long as he could.

"Anyway, where were we?" Eriol asked.

"I think it was how the cheese plan didn't work, and Takahashi don't you even dare," Jensei said while giving him the 'look'.

"Ah yes, we were discussing about how we got our little hippo here to this beautifully decorated castle filled with little trinkets that any princess would want."

"As you can see _parrot _I'm not like any other _princess_, so be a good little squawking bird and let me leave to actually do something productive, like say…I don't know, SLEEPING!!"

"Ahh, I'm sorry my dear hippo, but I was strictly ordered to not let you leave my site, and yes, even in the bathroom….." Eriol smirked.

"You freaken byaun tae," she muttered as she just kept walking (A/N: just to tell you guys that's Korean for pervert. XP just had to add that ).

"Hopefully we'll be alive by the end of the day," Daisuke whispered to Jensei.

"Yea…hopefully…"

* * *

"KOBAYASHI!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!" screamed the intercom, or more like the person speaking into the intercom. 

Tatsumi winced as she heard the intercom screech after her boss's order.

Sighing, she left her comfy black bed and started walking towards his office. After a couple of minutes she arrived in front of a redwood door with a golden plate on it. Knocking, she heard a 'come in' from in side and opened the door. What she was met with was a man in his late thirties with charcoal hair that was tinted with silver at the edges. He was at least 6'2 and was well built. He had very pale skin and a scar that went diagonally across his eyelid. He had piercing cold blue eyes that when looked into long enough, could make anyone scared out of their wits, except for a couple a people that we all know.

"You called for me sir?" She as in a monotone like voice, you never knew what the man would do if you showed him a glimpse of your emotions. The last guy, who did that, well lets just say he was never heard of again.

"Yes, I need you to make sure that all the plans are in order for the operation and that all and I mean_ all _members are trained and ready for this encounter with those damn blasted Shadows." He said in an icy tone and growled slightly, scaring Tatsumi, but didn't show any trace of it.

He gave her a sharp look and said," And if anything and I mean _ANYTHING_ goes wrong with this operation, just know that I will personally make sure that you are never seen again. Do you hear me _Kobayashi_?" he asked, while stressing her last name.

Gulping, she nodded and was dismissed. Closing the door, she sighed out of relief, while leaning against the door, feeling her legs almost give out on her.

* * *

"See? It wasn't so bad," Tomoyo replied while smiling from ear to ear, while pointing the video camera to out special little hippo. 

"Of course not Tomoyo, it wasn't bad," Tomoyo looked at her friend shocked at this point," no, actually IT WAS WORSE THAN I THOUGHT!! AND OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU COULD'VE CHOSEN WHY THEM!!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Sakura wailed.

Tomoyo thought on this a moment, while rubbing her chin. Looking back on what she did, she did wonder why she did choose them._ I wonder why…_

Shaking her head, she was going to answer her, but Sakura was gone?

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING ME?!!!" Sakura screamed while trying to get out of Syaoran's hold.

"My room, duh," Syaoran scoffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the hell?!! And you know how rude it is to drag someone away while they're in a conversation?!!"

"It's not rude when you're doing the other person a favor by dragging away a screaming, over pmsed hippo away from them." he smirked.

All Sakura did was glare into that little evil head of his, while she let him drag her to his room, and the key word people is _let._

Syaoran set Sakura down onto the couch, while he himself sat on the chair opposing it.

_Sakura's prov_

I looked around his room to see a lot of, well…green. I don't mean just green blankets or a green door, oh no, I meant, green EVERYTHING. I mean come on, a freaken green television!! How the hell do you get a freaken green television, seriously. I would seriously like to know, because as far as I can see, there are only silver and black ones. And what the heck is with the green flames in the fire place, is that even possible?

As I looked around, I found out that he was very kept up to date in the technological areas. He had a lab top on his desk which was next to the door and a king sized bed that looked so good, that I was this close to biting it, literally. He had a closet to the right of his desk and a door, which I presumed lead to the bathroom to the left of his bed. All in all, it was still…green.

I felt like someone was calling me, but I wasn't sure, until I turned my head to be faced to face with a…what should I call him…aha! Aaa…I got nothing'.

"If you're done admiring my room, I'd actually like to get to talk to you before the day is over." Syaoran said while going back to his seat.

All I did was pout; stupid jackass, you know what? He is now dubbed the stupid gopher. Don't ask how I got that, I don't even know.

"Nice outfit by the way," he smirked. Oh my gosh…he freaken smirked, he actually had the nerve to smirk at me…grrr…when I get my hands on that bastard…

I looked down at my outfit which consisted of jean booty shorts with black leggings underneath and a turquoise tank top with a white jean jacket over it. On my feet, I had on blue and black shoes to match. This stupid outfit was the whole reason why I fought with Tomoyo, I mean seriously there is no occasion to wear this thing and, and she didn't make this for me, which surprised me actually. Wonder why…

All of a sudden I felt someone pinch my cheek and looked to see the stupid gopher just staring at me all smug and stupid like.

"Seriously, can you pay attention for at least ten minutes? What am I saying, of course you can't I'm talking about the hippo here," he said while smirking at me, oh how I'd love to wipe that smirk off his stupid ugly face.

"I so can too you stupid gopher," I replied.

"Who you calling a gopher you hippo?!" he exclaimed, offended.

"You, MR. Fatmcbutt." I said glaring at him. All he did was glare back.

Sighing he just gave up and turned serious. "Seriously we have to stop this, I didn't drag you all the way here to just goof around." All I did was nod.

_End of prov_

"Do you remember that envelope that your brother gave you right before he left?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes."

"Did you ever open it to find out what it was?"

Crossing her legs, she replied," Actually yea, I did. Face up here mister." She smirked.

Blushing slightly that he was distracted, he just coughed and moved on.

"Do you mind telling me what was inside?" he asked staring straight into her emerald eyes.

"Yea, it was a memory chip, I didn't understand what it was at that age, so I just put it off somewhere safe where no one would know where it was. I wasn't about to throw away the one thing my parents and brother died to protect. What about it?" Sakura asked looking back at him.

Blinking, Syaoran turned to look at his glass of vodka he poured himself earlier. Playing with it, he answered," Well, we think that the chip that you've been safely keeping is what they're after. I'm sure you figured this out awhile ago," Sakura nodded," but we need to figure out what's on that chip and what's so important about it. It may help us greatly, or it may not help at all, but we must know what's on that chip. We'll burn a copy of it and keep the original somewhere safe. Do you have it with you right now?"

"Sakura slowly revealed a necklace with a computer chip dangling from it. She hesitantly passed it to him and whispered," Please take care of it." He nodded at this request and pocketed it to look at later.

"I also wish to inform you of a party, if you want to call it that to introduce the new members. It's coming up in about a week so I suggest you get ready, because it's going to be a masquerade ball. "At this, all he got from Sakura was a weird look." And no I didn't choose this; having six female family members isn't as easy as you think," he sighed.

"I also have to give you an over view of the gang; it's history and what not, and you have your appointment in about an hour so I'll just give you a briefing," Syaoran said out of the blue.

Sakura just nodded and said," Well let's get to it."

* * *

_A/N: I ACTUALLY UPDATED!!! I'm so proud of myself. T.T lol but it's been like six months, which I'm sorry for. It's hard to keep track and I keep forgetting what happened in the other chapters so I have to always go back and reread them. T.T which is getting a pain now, but I hope you like this one. I wanted to finish this for you guys, and since its summer ILL TRY, or if I don't post like three chapters or something a month you guys can keep messaging me to update and I probably will, ok? I also realized that it might be a little boring or so, and that there might not be a lot of gang thing...ies but I felt bored with this one at the end, so criticism for this one is widely open, but I hope that you guys still enjoyed it. PLEASE R&R!! _

_-moonwolfangel_


	12. busted

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS only the other characters and my story plot...Yada yada yada..._

"_Thinking/dreams/flashbacks and ... other things that I'm not sure but you'll get it when you read it, hehhe..."_

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

A Place to Belong

* * *

_Previously_

"_I also wish to inform you of a party, if you want to call it that to introduce the new members. It's coming up in about a week so I suggest you get ready, because it's going to be a masquerade ball. "At this, all he got from Sakura was a weird look." And no I didn't choose this; having six female family members isn't as easy as you think," he sighed._

"_I also have to give you an over view of the gang; it's history and what not, and you have your appointment in about an hour so I'll just give you a briefing," Syaoran said out of the blue._

_Sakura just nodded and said," Well let's get to it."_

0

o

0

_Chapter__12_

"Where to begin…." Syoaran muttered to himself.

"Why don't you start from the very beginning, like who created this gang and why," Sakura answered him back calmly.

Startled, Syaoran looked up at Sakura and just nodded. After thinking for a bit, he began.

"Well as you know this gang was created by my family, but more specifically, my father. I'm not exactly sure why he created this gang, but I do know that it has something to do with the Tigers. My mother once told me, when I was a child that the leader of that gang and my father were friends, best of friends even. Then something had happened, and their trust and bond with each other was severed. From then on, the Tigers have been attacking us, and the only thing that we could do, was defend ourselves. That blasted man killed so many of our kind that as time grew on; we began to hate each other even more. His grudge and hatred towards our family grew as my hate for him for killing my father and my friends skyrocketed. That jackass even got revenge on my father, yet he still persists today; I took over after my father, and we're here today to end this battle." Syaoran had a dark look across his face and his eyes burned, showing his pure hatred towards the man.

"What I don't get about this situation is why hasn't your mother told you the meaning of this whole war?" Sakura asked with a gentle voice.

Sighing, Syaoran just ruffled his hair and leaned back on his chair. "To honestly tell you Sakura, I'm not sure myself either. I thought that once I became the leader, she would tell me, but I was wrong, and to this day, I still don't know the reason, but as the head of this organization, I can not let this go on any further. I will not risk the lives of my men just because some ass can't let go of the past," Syaoran growled.

Looking at Sakura, he asked," Is there any questions that you would like answer thus far?" He gave her a curious look, which looked totally adorable in a way. Mentally slapping herself, she replied," Actually, now that you mention it, I would though like to know the name of my family's killer, my current 'stalker' if you will, and our nemeses. I think I deserve at least that much."

After a long and dramatic pause, he finally answered in a voice void of emotion, "His name… is Shikyo Tenma."

* * *

"Hey Tomoyo," 

Looking up from her book, she looked at her friend," Yea Mei?"

"How come you haven't been to school lately?" She asked with a curious and confused face.

"Well…the headmaster kind of got scared because of the whole incident and quit. So, until the school board can find a new replacement, we can't very well go into school now can we?" Tomoyo said.

Giggling Meilin replied," Yea I guess that's true, but isn't that what a vice principal is for?"

Thinking, Tomoyo replied," Well you see, the funny thing is, that everyone quit. I know that it was kind of a frightening ordeal, but seriously those teachers have to grow up. And besides, we'll be going back to school soon, next week I think. We'll being attending another school in our neighborhood. We have to at least finish our schooling,"

"Hmm…what's the name?"

"I think it's called Yosougai High. You know that school a couple of blocks away from Tomoeda High? Yea that one," Tomoyo answered reluctantly.

"Oh MY GOSH!! ARE YOU FCKIN SERIOUS!!?" Meilin screamed, as she started screaming with joy, saying things that were incomprehensible.

Getting a little scared, Tomoyo started to back a way slightly, until something crashed into her and saw that Meilin was on top of her grinning from ear to ear. Now that, ladies and gentlemen was scary.

"M-Meilin?" Tomoyo stuttered.

"Oh My FREAKEN GOSH!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!?" Meilin wailed.

Rolling her eyes she replied," Well, I didn't think you guys would care what school we went to, considering you guys would stalk us anyways."

"Well guess what missy, I won't be stalking you," Meilin stared at her with a glint in her eyes.

Raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Tomoyo asked," And why not?"

Smirking and grinning from ear to ear, she replied, "BECAUSE YOU'LL BE THE ONE STALKING ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" –Insert nonsense here-

Looking at Meilin like she was crazy and out of her mind, she slowly tried to wiggle her way out of what she liked to call 'a psycho situation'. Though she herself had never been on the receiving end of this 'special moment', she never really realized how scary it was. This new and intense fear caused her to become more determined to escape from her now psycho and crazed friend. Successfully escaping from Meilin's grasp, Tomoyo slowly, but cautiously tip-toed towards the door, attempting to make her brave and daring escape. Gently closing the door, Tomoyo released her breathe that she did not know she was holding. Slowly looking from left to right, she sprinted off towards her freedom, and some cookie dough ice cream, two towns away.

Meilin was still in the room, laughing about how she almost got arrested for when she 'accidentally' burned the school down and there so 'happen' to be a big test that day that she herself did not study for. Not hearing a response, Meilin looked around the room and saw that she was all alone, again. Screaming in frustration and cursing her friends on how great they were, she 'quietly' left the room, in search of her boyfriend, who was hopefully free at that moment.

* * *

"Wow……." 

That was the only thing heard through out the room. The guys were in the movie room watching something that Yasou had picked out. They were currently staring at the screen in awe as they're eyes were permanently glued to the screen. The scene before them had startled them, wondering why such a thing would be in a movie like this, but as the movie progressed, they realized that they actually enjoyed this kind of thing. Not that they've never seen anything like it before, but, they just didn't expect it in this kind of movie.

"Oh my f-in g-"

"I can't believe th-"

"Dude this is tur-"

"Do you think the gir-"

"I wonder if I can try that mo-"

Suddenly, the boys heard a loud bang behind them. Turning around, they stared wide eyed at the figures before them. All their girlfriends (excluding Tomoyo…I wonder why huh...XP) were currently facing them with a smile on their faces.

"Hi guys!!" Naoko shouted.

"What 'cha watchin?" Chiharu asked in a bubbly voice.

Instead of waiting for their answer the girls just turned their heads to the screen, and their jaws just dropped. Their eyes were wide with shock as different emotions were flashing through their eyes.

'_That son of a freaken bi-'_

'_What the fu-'_

'_Oh my freaken hell ass gosh, they are so dead, once I-'_

'_What the he-'_

Currently the boys thought were…

'_Oh my f-in gosh we are so-'_

'_PLEASE LORD DON'T LET MEILIN GET TO ME PLEASE!!! I-'_

'_Oh cra-'_

'_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shhi-'_

'_Aww cru-'_

"WHAT THE HELL IN MR. BUNNIES'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!!" Meilin roared as she stomped down towards the boys, the girls in tow.

"Well Meilin, before you begin, we have a perfectly good explanation for this, you see-" Daisuke was cut off by Meilin's strong and powerful arms choking/shaking him at the same time, as well as yelling profanities for the whole world to hear.

"Jensei," Rika smiled, but anyone could tell that there was an evil intent behind it.

"Yes sweetheart?" Jensei asked a bit worried and scared, seeing the look across Rika's face.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN, WATCHING CRAP LIKE THAT!!?" Rika tackled him to the floor and repeatedly started hitting him, while Jensei tried to protect himself, the best of his abilities.

The remaining three looked onto the girls in fear…well make that the remaining two. Chiharu and Naoko were both grinning evilly at their other and cracked their knuckles, slowly approaching them. Eriol, not wanting to get in the way…coughcoughDIEcoughcough, quickly disappeared; leaving his two friends behind.

The boys were slowing backing away, with their hands in front of them in defeat. Suddenly they felt themselves hit something and turned to see that it was the wall. There was no way to run. Their faces were fear stricken as they saw what had happened to their friends.

"Now Chiharu, babe, can't we talk about this?" Takahashi asked desperately.

"C'mon Naoko, It's all just a misunderstanding," Yasou squeaked as he saw the malice in her eyes.

"Yamazaki, once I get my hands on you, you'd wish that you're dead," Chiharu said as she tossed her favorite mallet back and forth in her hands.

"Yasou, I swear if I ever find out that this was your idea, you're going to wish you never met me…" Naoko now had a very dark look across her face, and Yasou swore he saw fangs grow out of her mouth.

A married couple was walking out of a chocolate store in Africa, when all of a sudden they felt an earthquake and a piercing scream. Looking around, they searched for the source of that earth shattering scream. Thinking it none of their business, they left on their merry way, pitying the man who was suffering.

Dusting off their hands, they girls just left the room, while the boys moaned/groaned in pain as they exited the room. In the background, one could see the movie still playing. If someone were to look into the room, they would see only one thing; Barney and friends fighting the power rangers.

* * *

"And that's basically it." Syaoran sighed as he leaned against his chair, relaxing his muscles from the strain from sitting up for so long. 

Sakura just sat there, taking in all the information given to her, and reviewing it in her head. Their origins, were unknown, even to their leader (well the reason why anyways) and she still had the problem of going to school and her poor apartment that was left all alone. Sakura cringed, thinking of all the dust that had gathered in her home. She'd probably have to clean that later. Then there was Tomoyo... Her parents had died in a car crash a couple years back, leaving Tomoyo to fend for herself. The thing was that her parents owned an internationally known company.

Tomoyo had to go back eventually, she needed to run the company, or else the board of directors was going to overrule her and take the company (She works at Starbucks just for the fun of it). That company was the only legacy that her parents left her, and she would be damned if she had to see all her aunt's and uncle's hard work go to waste. She also didn't want to see Tomoyo cry, but that was a different matter.

Sakura just sighed inwardly and cursed herself for not thinking things through thoroughly. Not wanting to prolong the inevitable conversation, she called out to Syaoran.

Looking up from his wine glass, he gave her a curious look.

"You know that we-"

"Oh shit!" Syaoran cursed as he saw the time.

He immediately jumped up from his seat and grabbed Sakura by the wrist, leading her out the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sakura screeched as she tried to pull away from his grip.

"We're late for your appointment." Syaoran simply stated, increasing his pace.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Don't you remember what we discussed in the meeting?" Syaoran just kept looking at his watch and the hall every couple of seconds, annoying Sakura greatly.

Suddenly, out of no where, Eriol was seen dragging Tomoyo, who had an ice cream cone her in hand, in the same direction.

_Che, guess we're not going to school anymore._

"Hi!! The name's Demi. Nice to meet 'cha." A guy with green hair and lavender eyes stated. 

Sakura and Tomoyo were currently seated on barber chairs facing the man now dubbed as Demi.

Sakura just sat there grumbling. _Why the hell is everyone so cheerful here…_

Tomoyo was looking around the room in awe. This place was practically heaven for her. There were multiple walk in closest filled to the brim with clothes and shoes, there were accessories and a bunch of hair products, and more technological equipment that she ever could imagine. Out of all these, only one thing stood out for her. A video camera. Tomoyo's hand was literally twitching on the arm rest just staring at the thing. It had been so long since she held one; she missed the feel of the cool dark plastic against her skin. Sighing, she went into a dream like state, thinking of all the wonderful times she had taped Sakura in one of her creations. It suddenly dawned on her, that she hasn't done any of her usual activities, with all that's been going on around here.

Knowing that she wouldn't have enough time for any of her usual hobbies, she released a depressing sigh.

"Well, lets get started shall we?" Demi said as he smiled down at the girls with a paint bucket in one hand, and scissors in the other.

"…Aww shit."

* * *

_A/N: AHAHAHAHHA!! I know I'm evil XP I just couldn't help it. Lol. Anyways, I know I've confused some of you guys, but everything will be straightened out in the next chapter. And I was also wondering if anyone out there would like to be my beta reader. I'm not exactly good in the grammar section you see and hehe…well I just suck. XP So if you're interested, just email me, or leave a comment on the review thing. thanks again for reading! Also those of you who are reading my other story, Fight for our honor. It's going to be up shortly so please just wait a bit. Please R&R!! And if you flame, please be gentle T.T_

_-aznmoonwolf_


	13. It'll be alright

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS only the other characters and my story plot...Yada yada yada..._

"_Thinking/dreams/flashbacks and ... other things that I'm not sure but you'll get it when you read it, hehhe..."_

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

A Place to Belong

* * *

_Previously..._

"_Well, lets get started shall we?" Demi said as he smiled down at the girls with a paint bucket in one hand, and scissors in the other. _

"…_Aww shit."_

_Chapter 13( It'll be alright...)_

"Well, there ya go! I did a pretty darn good job if I do say so myself," Demi smiled looking at the two frowning girls in front of him.

"You nearly chopped off all our hair…YOU SON OF A FREAKEN PSYCHO CRABASS!"

"I swear if it wasn't for Syaoran and Eriol, we'd be literally bald!"

"WAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM; YOU TAKING CRACK OR SOMETHING?!?!"

"Now, now, girls…"

"SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE ERIOL BEFORE I CHOP OFF THE LAST OUNCE YOUR DIGNITY!"

And all became quiet…for three seconds.

"Girls, I just thought I'd be better if you both had short hair. You know a better disguise," Demi still had that same little twisted sick smile on his face.

"Oh my EFFIN GOSH!!"

"Sakura I wanna kill 'em,"

"We can't"

"Why not? I know you want to,"

"Need permission…" Sakura turned around to look at Syaoran. All he did was shrug. Smirking, Sakura, turned back to Tomoyo; one could tell she had a murderous intent.

"Ok, but I start first…"

"Aww c'mon Saku, you always get to go first, besides, this will be my first time; you wouldn't want me to beat something already beaten for my first time would you?" her eyes shinned with 'fake' tears.

Sakura just waved her hand and leaned back in her seat. Squealing, Tomoyo jumped off the barber chair and charged towards Demi with a 'spark' in her eyes.

"So…how do we look anyways? That little bastard wouldn't let us look at the stupid mirrors for the entire time,"

"But they're mirrors everywhere; it's even on the floor." Eriol smartly replied.

"Well the little psycho crabass glued our eyes shut; Tomoyo's attacking by instinct and the stupid perfume or what ever the hell he's wearing right now if you wanted to know…so you mind?"

"Wait answer me this, how'd you know that Syaoran shrugged before?" Eriol curiously asked like a little puppy (_A/N: AWWWWWWWWWW seriously imagine that, IT'S SO KAWAII! opps lol sry let's continue_).

"Ears, what else? DUHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Fine, fine, fine, but I ain't doing it. Syaoran you do it."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm scared she's gonna attack me…"

"Why?"

"Don't you remember what I did while Demi was working on the girls?"

_Flashback_

"Demi, I'm just going to say this once and ONLY once. You touch my hair and you DIE!" Sakura screamed from her little ole barber char.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Eriol?"

"What would happen if _I_ touched your hair?"

"You'd die."

"Really?"

"Yea, want to test it?"

Poke

"Eriol…did you just…poke my hair?"

"I certainly did," Eriol was smiling all innocently, and if you can look hard enough a little halo was hanging above his head, BUT his SUPPOSED halo was originally red, he just painted it yellowy...white?

"Eriol…don't touch OR poke my hair," Sakura growled in the direction she thought Eriol was in.

"But I don't wannaaaaaaaaa…." Eriol whined.

"Don't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Well I don't care; you're tied to the chair anyways…so…"

(poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke…stab)

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Nothing,"

_End of Flashback_

"See my reasoning?"

Syaoran just shrugged," Not really. You go do it, I'm tired." With that, he walked away, the door closing behind him.

"Demi…?"

"AHHH HELP ME HELP ME!! CALL ANIMAL CONTROL! CALL THOSE ALIENS! CALL ANYONE! BEJESUS!! HELP ME!!!" (A/N: not making fun of ANY religion, I apologize if I offended anyone at this moment in time).

"Uh…"

"Hello Eriol…"

"Aww man…"

Syaoran snickered as he heard multiple crashes and girly screams emitting from the room. He leisurely walked along the corridors of the mansion, looking at the pictures he had observed since birth. He paused at a particular portrait; a man in a dark blue business suit was sitting down smiling at the painter with an identical little boy sitting on his lap smiling like there was no tomorrow.

_Father…_

_0_

_2_

_0_

_1 _

_That shit ass bastard…_

Kobayashi was sullenly walking alone in the halls, when all of a sudden, she bumped into someone. Her cheeks tinted pink, when she lifted her head to see who it was. It was Inu Shinto. Shinto was a man with a 6'2 stature and had golden aqua locks and silver orbs.

"Hey Sumi," Shinto smiled down at her.

"Hi Inu…"

"I haven't seen you around a lot lately, where've you been? We missed you here." He said gently smiling down at her; his eyes twinkling.

"The boss has me busy, always making me do this and that. I feel like a freaken secretary…I just want to finish this and go home." She sighed; her body slouching slightly as her eyes saddened.

Shinto suddenly brought her into a hug, tucking her head beneath his, his hands rubbing her back in a comforting manner." It'll be alright Sumi…" he whispered.

Tatsumi's eyes widened in shock; her body was limp and rigid as she just stood there.

_He's really hugging me, he...Inu…_

Her eyes softened as her body relaxed against his touch. Her hands hovered over his back, unsure of what to do; slowly but surely, she encircled her arms around his waist, bringing him closer.

As she buried her head into his chest, tears silently fell, leaving a trail of regret and suffering behind. "How can you know Inu, this life…this…just everything…I'm scared Inu; I'm scared I won't be able to go home and see my family's smiling faces… that I won't be able to see my friends again…that I won't be able to see you…"she whispered the last part quietly.

"It'll be o.k. Sumi, I'll make sure of it…I promise…" He whispered gently, his eyes closed in content as he brought her closer, as if it were their last.

"Inu…"

0

2

0

1

"Syaoran…?" Sakura lightly pushed on his door, cringing hearing the squeak from the hinges.

Sakura scanned the room, but just sighed, seeing as no one was there. She turned around, suddenly to be met with a chest. Looking up, her eyes widened to see Syaoran staring intently at her; his eyes held a fire, a passion she's never seen before…

"Syaoran…?" Sakura slowly stepped back, as fear crept up her spine. He matched her step for step, staring straight into her eyes, till she was cornered. She was going to scream, but found the door closed…and _locked _(_A/N: _remember? Sound proof room).

His hands slammed into the wall, making Sakura squeak; entrapping her. He was slowly moving his head closer and closer. Her eyes were wide in shock; he was so close... She could feel his warm breathe against her skin.

"Call me Xiao Lang…Ying Fa…" he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Syaoran…what's gotten into you?" She whispered.

"It's Xiao Lang Sakura, Xiao Lang…" he again whispered; his body leaning against hers slightly.

Shivering slightly, she whispered," Xiao Lang…."

He slightly pulled back, staring at her shimmering eyes. The moon light shimmering on her skin; she glowed like a beacon of the night.

His hand slowly caressed her cheek; his eyes going soft as he almost stared lovingly at her. Instinctively, she leaned into his touch, her eyes closed in content. His other hand slipped around her waist, as her arms loosely wrapped around his neck. Sakura opened her eyes to look up into the most beautiful pair of gems she'd ever seen. His eyes were an eerie yellowish green, with a tint of blue swirling around, adding to the masterpiece.

He gently lowered his head, his lips hovering over hers, as if asking for permission. She lifted hers in response; sharing their first kiss and possibly not their last.

Two couples wishing for peace and resolution share a moment in time under the stars, thinking but one thing…

_It'll be alright…_

* * *

_A/N: OOO!! They finally have a romantic scene… that was for all of you who were DYING for that little moment. LOL. The mystery of how they look like…will be revealed in the next chapter, hopefully. XP anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I really am sorry for the late updates, but school's been swamping me like crazy. And I wanted to keep my promise about my updates so… anyways PLZ R&R! FLAMES AREN'T BAD, THEY'RE YOUR FRIENDS!!_

_-moonwolfangel_

_ P.S. I realize that this chapter sucks so...( cause most if it is pointless) so FLAMES ARE REALLY WELCOME THIS TIME...somewhat XP  
_


	14. WHAT THE HELL!

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS only the other characters and my story plot...Yada yada yada..._

"_Thinking/dreams/flashbacks and ... other things that I'm not sure but you'll get it when you read it, hehhe..."_

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

A Place to Belong

* * *

_Syaoran's Prov._

_Aww fuck, what the hell happened? _It was late in the afternoon when I woke up. The sun was at its highest and I was at my lowest. Sucks eh?

I looked around to see that I was in my room. I remembered getting a little drunk yesterday, which rarely happens, but past that; nothing, nada.

Feeling the bed shift, I turned to see… WHAT THE HELL?!?! Sakura was lying in my bed, next to me, and LYING IN MY BED NEXT TO ME, and did I forget to mention LYING IN BED NEXT TO ME'?!?!?!

Now I'm not one to care, but seriously, this girl has been haunting me for the past…what? Man it's been so long I can't even remember…

I heard her groan, and started to shift around a bit, hugging the pillow closer to her chest. She looked so…adorable…and so peaceful…and so calm; creepy. The little hippo was actually calm, now that's what I would've paid to see a little while ago, but, now, I wanted to see her fiery eyes looking back at me, then at least I'd know she'd be look at me, and only me.

"Xiao Lang…." Sakura whispered hugging the pillow closely.

Did she just say my name? What the hell did we do? Let me rephrase that, what the hell did I do?!?!

All of a sudden Sakura latched onto my waist and started mumbling incoherent things. My eyes softened at this.

As she pulled me closer and closer, I saw her shirt ride up her stomach. Her pale, smooth perfect skin showing, taunting me, teasing me…Gau….(_A/N: I was going to say God, but I made it this habit that I don't use that word unless I actually refer TO God so… and I use Gosh as you guys can tell, oops interrupting again. Sry!)_

My body instinctively started moving closer and closer, it was like an out of body experience. I was just watching myself leaning towards her full lips. Then right at the last second. I was pulled back, and I found myself lip locked with my current infatuation.

Her eyes slowly started to open, and as realization struck me, I pulled back before she could comprehend what I was doing. I just sat there, with my heart beating beneath my chest._ I just kissed Sakura, I just kissed Sakura. Oh my fuckin' sh-_

"Syaoran?"

_Aww, hell._

_Tomoyo's Prov._

I woke up around mid morning and smiled when I saw the man next to me. He was the best thing that's ever happened to me. He was the first person besides my family to care about me. At school, people would just befriend me either to gain fame, or money. They were all fake; none of them cared for me, they never did, but this man, this angel did, and I thank God every day for sending me such a man.

I lightly brushed away his bangs from his face, smiling as he emitted a groan, pulling the blanket closer. Giggling, I left the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I came out with a pair of light green jeans (_A/N: know they're not possible BUT I SHALL INVENT THEM LATER ON IN MY LIFE!_) and a white tank top, my black bra strap showing slightly. I was drying my hair with a towel when all of a sudden I felt a pair of warms arms wrap around me. Knowing who it was, I abandoned my towel and leaned into their warmth; my arms on top of their own.

"Morning Love..." Eriol whispered huskily into my ear.

"Morning…" I greeted him, as he nuzzled my neck.

"Know what day it is?" He whispered.

"Not really…" I loved it when he was like this. When ever he was around his friends he was a hyper active ass that could be cold as ice, but when he was around me, he was so sweet and loving, and it were moments like these that made me appreciate the little things in life.

"It's our anniversary love…happy anniversary…" he whispered, kissing my neck.

I spun around in his arms, and kissed him lightly on his lips, smiling sweetly at him.

"Happy anniversary koi…"

All he did was give me a cheesy grin, his eyes focused on my bra strap. Rolling my eyes, I threw a pillow at him, giggling as I left the room, leaving my little aikou to do his 'manly' business (A/N: For all you perverts out there, I meant NOTHING by it, just showing and stuff, so don't think that, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING YOU YOUYOU…forget it ON WITH THE STORY!).

_Normal Prov._

Meilin, Daisuke, Naoko, and Yasou were all at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, and talking from time to time.

Tomoyo slowly walked towards the fridge and pulled out a carton of O.J. and got herself a glass. She sat down looking up at Meilin and Daisuke flirting early in the morning. Shaking her head in amusement, she turned her head to see Naoko asleep in her cereal bowl. Her face covered with Lucky Charms. Yasou was right next to her, his face getting to know his buttered toast. No wonder they were together.

Jensei and Rika came in together, still in their pajamas.

"Hey, when's the ball?" Rika asked groggily, disturbing the peace.

"This Friday I think, and then the raid is the very next day. The actual dates in the beginning were estimates, but since everything's going so smoothly, Syaoran decided to move up the date." Meilin stated, as she collected herself from her little episode.

"Ahh…."

"Hey, where's Tak and Chi? I haven't seen them lately." Daisuke asked, as he straightened himself in his seat.

"Didn't you hear? Their parents called them back to Hong Kong to talk about weddings and what not. They said they'd be back by Thursday so, they wouldn't miss the ball and the raid." Jensei said lamely, ruffling his hair.

"Really? They're finally tying the knot eh? What'd you think Mei? Think we should tie the Knot?" He asked suggestively.

"Shut up Dai, before I tie your knot." Meilin growled.

"Ooo, dissed," Jensei mocked.

"Jensei you better shut up before I tie your knot myself..." Rika threatened grumpily, glaring at anyone who was in a five foot radius.

"What's up her ass?" Daisuke whispered into Jensei's ear, as he sat down.

"Nothing, she's just on that time of the month. She needs coffee or else she'll go berserk." He shrugged.

All of a sudden Syaoran came walking in, looking as cold as ever, glaring at everything in sight.

"Well good morning to you too Sleeping Beauty," Meilin greeted sarcastically.

Syaoran just grumbled in response, and headed straight for the cabinets. He opened the top right cabinet, pulling out a medium size white bowl and groggily slammed it closed, making everyone wince in the process.

Just as Syaoran was sitting down to eat his coco puffs, Sakura came waltzing in, in all her glorious beauty; not.

Her hair was all messed up, sticking out in every direction, looking all fuzzy in its standing glory. Her shirt revealed her bare left shoulder, excluding her bra strap and was tucked into her ducky pajama pants in a couple places. Her face looked like it went through hell and back, with some revenge. Her eyes had major bags underneath them, and twitched every time she blinked.

(This is where I talk in the story of the ACTUAL story, just to make it go along more smoothly, so…DON'T CRITICIZE! Not that you would, but it just felt right putting there).

Now, I know you're all wondering what happened, well it went a little something like this.

_Flashback_

"Syaoran?

All Syaoran could do was stare at her beautiful, crystal clear emerald eyes.

Then out of no where, he felt a fist collide with his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH YOU LAST NIGHT YOU GOPHER!" she bellowed.

"What the hell woman!"

"YOU DON'T JUST KISS A GIRL OUT OF NO WHERE!" another slap resounded throughout the room.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU DIDN'T EVEN PUSH ME OFF!"

"YOU FREAKEN BACKED ME UP INTO A CORNER, WHAT IN THE NAME OF LUCKY CHARMS DO YOU THINK DUMBASS!?!?!"

"Wait, what corner?"

"Yesterday, when you cornered me in your room, and kissed me out of no where." She glared at him, pouting the evil pout.

"What did you think I was talking about?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Li Xiao Lang, if you don't speak up this instant, I will bash your head into oblivion, now speak up!" at this, her glare intensified.

"OK, well…I sort of kissed you this morning, LIGHTLY mind you." he eyed her nervously.

"Li….I'LL KILL YOU!"-Insert violent bashing-

In the middle of Sakura bashing him into oblivion, he asked," Hey, why are we in the same bed anyways? You could've just kicked me or something."

At this Sakura blushed a light pink and scrambled to the other side of the bed. "Well…you see…"

"Come on Sakura, it's not like I'm going to jump you." he said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"That's not what you did yesterday…" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Anyways, I'll tell you what happened," Sakura stated.

"Well, I came into your room 'cause I needed to know more about that stupid ball that's coming up; and Eriol insisted that I come to you." Syaoran motioned for her to continue.

"And when I turn around to leave, you're right behind me looking at me all intense and stuff like that. Then you backed me up into a corner. And may I remind you, you pervy little gopher, that if you EVER and I mean EVER do that to me again, you'll find yourself missing some parts on your body." She glared. All he did was nod.

"Then, you were all like, 'call me Xiao Lang' and what not, and then you started kissing me. Then somehow I was shoved on the bed, but all we did was kiss and that was about it. I wasn't in the right mind, before I came up, Eriol fed me some concoction, called 'happy juice', what ever the hell that is."

"Sakura…"

"Yea?" She looked at him with curious eyes.

"I think we should talk about this later on in the day; as they say beer makes the truth appear (A/N: not really I just made that up, but I think its true. XP)"

"I guess…" Sakura replied, facing away from Syaoran, with a pink tint on her face.

Syaoran grabbed her chin, making her face him. "Sakura, meet me at the fountain in the gardens at eleven 'o clock tonight. We're going to straighten everything out there." He started at her intensely, before exiting the room, leaving her to her own thoughts.

_End of Flashback_

"So, is the gopher ready for some family time?" Jensei asked.

"Shut up, Jensei. And tell everyone that we're going to have a simulation today, so gather everyone at the training room at Twelve P.M. _sharp._ Anyone found late, _will_ suffer the consequences; _is that understood?_" Syaoran ordered while glaring fiercely at Jensei.

"You got it boss…" he shakily replied.

"Oh, and Jensei?"

"Yea?"

"Get Naoko and Yasou to stop making out with their food. It's disgusting."

Shock imbedded into everyone's faces "….OMG YASOU/NAOKO!!"

* * *

_A/N: Yay! I finished! I hope that explained a bit more about it. I was going to write the scene about their meeting, or….there was this frenchy word that I heard of but I forgot it, if anyone of you knows PLZZZZZZZZZ TELL ME T.T it's going to kill me until I find it. Anyways, I'm really sorry about how slow I've been updating; I'm not even sure if I updated for October. But sophomore year is getting to me, yea SUFFERMORES, my teacher calls us that.-.- Little weird I think, but SO true….T.T anyways, as long as you guys keep encouraging me, I'll keep writing, and if I get annoyed enough I'll try to update faster just to shut you guys up, but that'd make more requests of updating come…SO, I dunno. Anyways. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. PLz R&R!!!!!_

-_moonwolfangel_


	15. author's note

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you guys all know that I'll be remaking my old stories, or was it rewriting, I can never remember, and that I'll be changing my uh….account name to LostFang421. Lol, I know its cheesy, but what can I say, its….normal? Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'd be deleting all but one of my stories, in a couple of days, or…today perhaps? I dunno, depending on how fast I can figure out some stuff. Once again I'd like to apologize.

-moonwolfangel


	16. silent confessions

_A/N: Hey guys! I felt bad about not updating this story, and well, I tried revising it today, but I just didn't feel up to it. Anyways, I thought that I'd give you guys an extra LONG chapter. Lol that's right people, I'M GONNA TRY TO MAKE THIS AS LONG AS POSSIBLE, without boring you guys of course. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS only the other characters and my story plot...Yada yada yada..._

"_Thinking/dreams/flashbacks and ... other things that I'm not sure but you'll get it when you read it, hehhe..."_

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

A Place to Belong

* * *

_Yasou's Prov_

Dam, that was the most painful and most excruciating that I've been through in the last month. We just finished our simulation and well, let's just say Syaoran wasn't on our side this time. He played the bad guy, and since he's one of the most skilled people in our group, well it hurt twice as bad. Owie….

Naoko wasn't helping either, she was cheering for him while he pummeled me into oblivion. Oh, my sweet darling, WHY OH WHY!! I faked cried in my head.

Luckily for us, Sakura was on our side, when all of us were down, she met him face to face and matched him hit for hit, kick for kick, but eventually got pinned down on the floor. They stayed like that for a while; it was interesting to say the least.

Of course, they snapped out of it, and well, since we lost, we had to go over it again and again and again and again…ugh…kill me kami-sama kill me….

I slowly walked towards my bed room, where my beloved awaited me…..ehehehhe….I want to play with her tonight….ehehehe…

I slowly entered my bed room as quietly as possible. I looked around seeing no one there, but I did hear the distinct sound of the shower. Chuckling to myself, I slowly made my way over to the bathroom. Steam wafted towards me as I entered. I heard Naoko singing lightly. Oh what an angel I have….

Snickering, I quickly pulled the curtains back.

-slap-

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!! YASOU GET YOUR PERVERTED BUTT OUT, NOW!"

I chuckled to myself as I made it back into my room. It was of course a dark royal purple, don't know why it is though, but it is. I found the color soothing. Besides, it helps me sneak up on Naoko in the dark… ehehehe…

I heard a sigh behind me, so I turned around to be blessed with the sight of my, oh so lovely Naoko-Chan.

She had on my jeans with a white belt to hold it up, with a tight silvery white shirt that exposed some of her stomach. She had a towel in her hand as she dried her hair.

"Yasou…if you wanted to play again, you just had to ask, you didn't have to interrupt me while I was in my shower." She glared at me, with her teeth bared. Oo!! My feisty girl is back! YES! THANK THE HEAVENS!

"Get on the bed, let's get this over with." She sighed once more, going to a drawer.

Ehehe…I shall show her who the alpha around here.

She sat on the bed facing me, with an eye brow quirked.

"Are you ready Yasou?" she gave me a skeptical look.

"I was born ready love." I smirked at her.

"Then roll."

And our game of Monopoly began.

* * *

_Rika's prov._

I was skipping through out the halls, saying my hellos to the rest of the gang. I was happy because I got to kick Jensei's butt today. I think it hurt his male pride, but he'll get over it. I skipped down the stairs that smile still on my face, until I bumped into something hard…and warm?

I looked up to see Jensei staring down at me. He gave me one of his smirks, before he grabbed me around the waist, running up the stairs that I just descended. Sighing, I knew I was wrong, he wasn't over it. Gah…men…

I soon found myself in our bedroom, its black and white walls surrounding us. I know it's a little…what's the word…cliché… but what can I say, we're simple people…well not really…but we were just too lazy to change it.

He all of a sudden locked the door, and roughly pushed me against it, staring into my eyes. He smirked once again, giving me that arrogant look. I swear every guy in this gang got it from Syaoran, but hey, whose complaining?

He slowly dipped his dead to my neck, lightly licking it here and there, nibbling and sucking from time to time. Oh my Gosh….

I felt myself leaning into his touch, no matter how much my brain told me not to, that it would damage our pride, I just couldn't it felt to damn good…

"Jensei…." I said breathlessly as I pushed him closer to my neck.

He slowly moved up towards my neck to my earlobe, nibbling on it, emitting a purr from me.

"Do you submit Rika…" He said against my now bruised lips.

"I…" I couldn't' speak another word as his tongue entered my mouth.

"Do you submit" He growled.

"Hai…" He stopped which earned him a whine from me, but just lifted me towards the bed.

Guess guys do have an alpha problem.

* * *

_Normal Prov._

The moon slowly rose, as the birds ended their heart-filled tunes. The stars, one by one appeared before the heavens, lighting up the world in their time of darkness.

A figure silently walked through the gardens, never speaking, never looking.

Sakura's body in a relaxed stated, failed to notice the cold breeze that passed from time to time.

Her eyes held a far away look in them, as if she wasn't there at all. The purple sweater that she wore hugged her body, as the wind blew.

_What am I going to do, what the heck am I going to do._

She remembered when they first came here.

Syaoran came to her, to ask her, well more like tell her to join the gang.

That seemed so long ago, even that complete make-over that was only a couple days ago seemed so far away. She ran her hands through her short electric blue hair.

_I'm going to kill that bastard for chopping off my hair like that._

Her sea-green eyes stared at the sky, looking towards the heavens for answers, but she knew, that not even the angels could figure out this mystery.

Her head turned away from the endless darkness that posed so many questions to others on this planet. She looked towards the maze where the fountain laid, where everything would be sorted out, where her very future might be at stake.

Her footsteps echoed through the night; the only things she could hear were her own footsteps and her rapid heartbeat.

_Crunch_

_What will he say?_

_Tha-bump_

_What if he says no?!?!_

_Crunch_

_What if he says he loves me?!?! -Blushes-_

_Tha-bump Tha-bump_

_What if he kicks Tomoyo and me out?!_

_Crunch, crunch_

_What if he rejects me?!?! _

_Tha-bump Tha-bump Tha-bump_

_Naw, he wouldn't waste his time on stupid things as love_

_Crunch, crunch, crunch_

_Or would he?_

_Tha-bump Tha-bump Tha-bump Tha-bump_

_I'm being stupid, he doesn't care about me; all he cares about is defending his father and his honor and that stupid chip I gave him._

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch,_

_But he did say-_

Bump!

Sakura groaned as she rubbed her slightly injured forehead, from bumping into something.

Thinking that it was just a tree, she mumbled under her breath about her stupidity and walked around it.

Before she could get to far from the "tree", she felt a tug at her arm; rolling her eyes at her stupid luck, she yanked her arm to get free of the branch that she got caught in.

But to her surprise, she was yanked back at the sheer force.

_Must be some stupidly strong branch_, she thought as she glared at nothing.

Not wanting to give up, she yanked harder this time, using her full body weight to get free from the quite annoying and bothersome branch.

But she was still stuck.

The very annoying and quite frustrating branch did not let up. She kept pulling, yanking, and shouting profanities about stupid trees and their stupid branches that she failed to notice anything around her.

"OH MY FREAKEN GOSH! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS STUPID BRANCH!" she screamed to the world.

This time, she swung her body around, to kick the insensitive branch, when her leg was stopped in mid air.

Curious to know who stopped her kick, she opened her eyes slightly to see that she hit a metal pole that was beside the bush that held onto her sleeve.

Little tears started to fall from her eyes as the immense pain finally registered in her brain.

Her body dropped onto the floor, as she quickly wiped the tears away. She immediately took action as to try soothing the pain away, as she rubbed the now formed bruise right above her ankle.

As the pain decreased, she slowly lifted herself up, while grabbing hold of the pole to balance her unsteady body.

She put some pressure on her injured leg as she tested to see if she could stand. Satisfied with her results, she headed towards the fountain yet again.

* * *

Syaoran sat at the edge of the fountain, where he scheduled to meet her, to… well sort things out.

His eyes were staring intently at the water below him, the moons reflection shown with brightness as his eyes glazed over, into a far away look.

Unconsciously, his finger hovered over the cool crisp water; from time to time, it would slightly graze the surface, creating small ripples on the smooth clear surface.

He gently lifted an astray leaf from a near by tree, tracing its outline and its stem. He lightly placed it on the water, watching as it floated towards the other end, creating ripples in its stead.

The moon's reflection wavered at this mere action, disfiguring its perfect image, leaving the viewer mesmerized with the new picture. The moon's bright and yellow color mixed with the blue of the cool water, contrasting in color and in many more ways. Something of the Earth mixed with something of the stars, leaving a calming affect to anyone who dares to look.

Hearing a dogs howl, he shook out of his thoughts, standing up in order to search for her, seeing as she was already twenty minutes late.

* * *

Sakura was walking along once again, her destination clear in her mind, when all of a sudden she tripped.

Groaning once again for having such stupid luck, she looked behind her to see what misfortunate item that would have to face her wrath she tripped on.

Sakura at this point wanted to slap someone silly.

_I can't believe I tripped over that stupid thing! UGH!_

It was a rock

Not just any rock, but a pebble.

It was about one millimeter in height and two millimeters in length, and from what she could perceive, it was about a millimeter thick.

_I'm fine, I'm completely fine. _She thought as she dusted herself as she rose.

_But still…_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRIPPED OVER A STUPID ROCK! IT SHOULDN'T EVEN BE CONSIDERED A ROCK; IT SHOULD BE CONSIDERED AN ABOMINATION TO THE ENTIRE SPECIES OF THE HOMOSAPIENS!!!!!!_

She was not fine.

She was, in a sense, ballistic in rage and fury. She was so outraged, she picked up said 'pebble' and chucked it at the house.

Unfortunately, it didn't reach that far.

It had hit the pole that she slammed her leg into only ten minutes ago and came whizzing back and hit her….

You guessed it.

It was right above her ankle.

The bruise.

She was pist now.

Her eyes burned with rage as she once again tossed it, only for it to come back and hit her in the face. Literally...

Screaming in frustration, she stormed off to the fountain.

Till her sleeve got caught.

"That's it! I've had it!!!! First I get my blasted sleeve caught in a stupid bush, then get done in by a crappy pole, only to trip over a stupid rock ten minutes later!!!!!!! If I see one more stupid rock I'll shoot myself from insanity!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, she was yanked back, and she hit something hard, and warm?

"Then it's a good thing I came along isn't it" A husky voice whispered next to her ear.

Her whole body froze at the realization that someone had a tight hold of her. Their arm was currently around her waist, and another around her neck, in a loose manner.

_Oh my gosh, did the Tigers send someone to kill me? If they did I'm not going down without a fight!_

Sakura was struggling violently, screaming at the man to let her go, and how she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Ying-Fa, if I wanted to kill you, I would have along time ago," the voice whispered, resulting in a shiver from her body.

She was turned around to be faced to face with the most intense eyes she's ever been grace with.

_Syaoran?_

* * *

Shikyo Tenma was currently in his office, looking over a certain profile.

His eyes gleamed with mischief and hatred. He looked over her family history, her schooling and more. He smirked knowing that he was the cause of this young girl's pain and misfortune.

"Tenma-sama" A girl whispered in his ears, as she slowly trailed light kisses down his jaw line and back up, only to nibble on his ears.

He closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure coursed through his body. He mentally groaned, as he felt her slowly slide onto his lap, licking his face up and down.

"Sumi, what is the meaning of this," his voice cold and crisp, but slightly husky.

"I though Tenma-sama must be bored being all cooped up in here having to work all day, with no one to accompany him," she stated with a whinny cutesy voice, pouting.

"Really now," he said with an eyebrow raised.

"You do know what happens to those who get out of line do you not?"

Sumi mentally cringed at the coldness in his voice.

"Hai, but I was only wishing to-"

"Sumi, what is the first rule that is instated within this gang," he roared.

"No action must be made without the leaders consent and order," she sighed at the end.

"Did you just sigh Sumi?" he hissed.

"I-I-Iie, Tenma-sama," she quivered under his intense gaze.

"You just lied to me Sumi-chan," he stated with venom.

"No one lies to me in this gang! No one!!!" he roared as she stood up from his chair, dropping Sumi ungracefully on her butt.

Shikyo pressed a button on his desk; Sumi seeing this, pleaded for mercy, but he would hear none.

"Jack," his cold voice rang throughout the room.

"Hai, Tenma-sama?"

"I would like you to come and escort Miss Sumi to the torture chamber, she is to be held there for two hours, if she as somewhat screams, prolong her time by two more, and use the item on rack four, and I expect no mercy, got it?" he hissed.

"H-h-hai Tenma-sama, as you wish."

He then let go of the black button next to his computer mouse, and sat down, staring at the trembling girl with clear amusement in his eyes.

A man of twenty-three came into the room, bowing before him, before hauling the screaming girl to the lower levels.

He turned his attention once more to the file, as he scribbled down some notes on the side.

Hearing a scream echo through the estate, all he did was smirk, before returning to the work before him.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were both facing each other, Syaoran's hands still on her shoulders as Sakura just stared at him shocked.

His face was stoic as his amber eyes stared down at her, expressing so many emotions that she couldn't even begin to comprehend then.

"Syaoran-kun I-"

"Shhh" he shushed her, with that husky voice of his, his finger on her pink lips, preventing her from emitting another sound.

He slowly started to lean in. Her breathe was lost by the one emotion that displayed in his eyes.

Before she knew it, he had kissed her.

She was frozen with shock, but as he worked her lips, she slowly began to give in, responding back, her reply.

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_I will Syaoran-kun, I will._

Cause words are meaningless without the action to follow. For these two, words were meaningless, the look in their eyes, the slight touches, the little gestures, showed their love, and only under the watch of the glorious moon have they realized their growing affection, that may or may not turn into something more.

A haunting voice laughed in the background as the man's eyes stared at the burning picture of a young woman with emerald smiling in a family photo.

_Just you wait young one, your happiness shall be ripped our of your very hands, by the ones you hold dear, the ones you've sworn to protect, the ones you very love. _

"Damn, you better not cheat on me after this," Sakura stated as she was left breathless from that one kiss.

All he did was smirk, as he dove in to kiss her once more, stealing her breathe, and maybe, something more.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry guys for the crappy ending, I kind of rushed it too much cause I wanted to post this before New Years and I have to go somewhere soon, so you know. I'm going to go back and revise it, perhaps, maybe, because well, it's sort of unnerving. I'm sorry for the sort of…well, intimate scene with Rika and Jensei, when I read it, I was like O,o? I wrote that?!?! Lol yea... Anyways, I'm not sure of what you'll make of it...soo…yea. R&R!!!_

_HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! AND MERRY BE-LATED CHRISTMAS!!!! XP_

_-LostFang314_


	17. Author's note MUST READ

Hey guys

I know that I've said this once before, but I've seriously lost interest in this story, as you can tell from my BIG vacation, so I'm either going to rewrite it, or I'm going to delete the story all together in about two days or so. I want to apologize to all those who've grown attached to this story.

-LostFang314


	18. Pink hippos

_A/N: Hey guys, it's been what? Like a year? I've actually decided to continue writing, after this long. I don't know why, but I just had this urge, and I felt really bad about all those that I've disappointed. So basically I'm going to attempt and try my hardest to finish this one if nothing else. And once again, I will warn you guys that I won't know when I will be able to update, as my exams are coming up. Great time to restart writing huh? But even still, I decided this, and remain firm on finishing this, and if I ever and I mean ever decide to stop, please inform me about what I said in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, and I apologize if I write differently, I mean it has been a year you know, but I will try to write as close as possible I did to a year ago to keep the mood. ^_^  
_

"_Thinking/dreams/flashbacks and ... other things that I'm not sure but you'll get it when you read it, hehhe..."_

Summary: Syaoran, is the gang leader of the Shadows, Sakura is the cold heart girl who is misunderstood and searching for a place to belong, they meet under the weirdest circumstances, but what will happen when these two meet?

A Place to Belong

* * *

The time had come for her to be introduced to the entire gang. Sakura blankly stared into the mirror, frustrated at the fact that she had to wear, this scrap of clothing. Yes. A fucking scrap of clothing; in her mind anyways.

She was currently wearing a pastel blue dress that was about mid calf and had an off to one shoulder strap. The design was very simple as there were small snow flake designs woven into the pastel silk material. The upper bodice wrapped around her torso, hugging her upper curves and showing off her flat stomach, while emphasizing her breasts. She had on a one and a half inch silver open toed heels, along with an ankle bracelet that Tomoyo had recently purchased at a teddy bear store. Her hair which was currently about shoulder length was let loose, as her newly acquired side bangs (think kind of fobby on this one) were clipped to the side with a black cross hair pin. The black plastic material glistened in the luminescent light as she shifted her weight from one side to the other while sitting on the bed. Her eyes (unfortunately in her opinion) were thickly outlined with black eye liner, emphasizing her now turquoise eyes that contained a hit of gold on the border of her irises.

Her bandage, which used to cover up half her upper arm, had been replaced with a piece of cloth strategically placed over her tattoo.

For the past twenty minutes she had been glaring at the offending piece of pink material which to her misfortune, had a hippo on it_; when I see that bastard I'm going to rip out his throat, castrate him, bang his head against a metal wall, and dump him in the next river I find._

Her eye began to twitch the longer she glared at the offensive material. The cutesy little hippo was holding five little rainbow colored balloons _smiling_, and in mid leap if she wasn't mistaken, towards the viewer. The dumb stupid animal was fucking _smiling_ for peat sakes! What the hell was there to smile about? Lunch? The fact that it couldn't even crap if it wanted to, cause it was an inanimate object?!! The more she leered at the offensive character, the angrier she became. At this moment in time she just wanted to viciously rip the stupid material off and cram it down some stupid gopher's throat.

Sakura was knocked out of her mini self rampage when a knock came from the other side of her door.

"Come in"

The door slightly creaked, as the person entered the room. Tomoyo's now dark navy, with a tint of purple hair became visible as she hid behind the door, only revealing her hazel eyes to her best friend. Her black dress shifted to her left as her curious, yet playful eyes shown with mirth staring at her friend's expression.

Getting frustrated Sakura called out in an annoyed tone, "Just come in already, it's not like I'm going to bite you or anything."

Rolling her eyes at the comment, Tomoyo revealed herself to her friend, who at the moment wasn't a happy camper.

"What's wrong now Saku? Well, besides your bed room." Tomoyo cringed as she looked around the clothes ridden room. Clothes were thrown about everywhere; heels, sneakers, flats, and the works were randomly laying around for a accident prone Sakura to just stumble across; if she squinted her eyes enough, Tomoyo could swear that she saw a piece of lingerie in a half eaten bowl of ramen next to the television set.

Chuckling a bit to herself, she once again turned her attention towards her friend and gave her a comforting smile.

"Come on Sakura, let's get going. We wouldn't want prince charming to ruffle his feathers 'because his little princess refused to look at a clock," Tomoyo said with a teasing tone.

Laughing she replied," Like that over grown rat could ever get that annoyed. Although I do try my best, ne?"

"True, true. C'mon Sakura, we're going to be late. It wouldn't be right for the guest of honor to miss her own party." She said.

"Hey, you're one too you know. So I wouldn't be saying that miss couldn't-wait-to-taste-that-fine-ass-so-she-had-to-do-it-in-front-of-everyone-else." She smirked.

"True, but I didn't see you complaining when Syaoran, oh excuse me_, Xiao Lang _was eating face with you." Tomoyo retorted back, sticking out her tongue like a five year old.

"Okay, okay, you won this one; let's just get this thing over with."

Sighing, Sakura wobbly stood up, remaining in place, trying to regain her balance, before going towards her friend's extended hand, and linking their arms together before they left the room to face their new comrades.

* * *

Syaoran sighed in frustration, as he ran his fingers through his mahogany locks. His eyes shifted from left to right, as he leaned upon the cool marble wall behind him.

Once in a while, he would glare at a passing woman, who dared to even attempt to get near him at this moment. Huffing in indignation, the woman stomped away to bother another good looking young man. Smirking at the thought of ruining someone else's night as well, he turned his attention back to the double doors to his right. Those doors held the key to his current frustration, but also his solution.

_Hurry the hell out woman. You're putting my nerves on edge._

Just then, the double doors opened.

But it was only Yasou. Drunk. And a dead man walking.

Stalking up to Yasou, Syaoran stepped up to give him a bashing when Naoko got to him first.

"You dimbutt! I told you not to get drunk! And what do you do?! You get drunk!! Oooo, wait until this party's over mister, I am going to beat the shit out of you until you can't tell right from left!" Naoko screamed at Yasou, while dragging him by the collar to a near by bathroom to slap some sense into him. The only thing that could be heard was his current new song; _the chicken in the pot when, SPLAT POOP ACHOO! The…chicken in the pan went HISS YEA THAT'S RIGHT! When the chicken and the pie met with mister drunky nine, oh the pot in his-_"Shut up hell up Yasou!!" –_ went mmm that sushi's fine!!_

Just as those two disappeared, the double doors opened once again, as all was silent in the ball room. The guest of honors had arrived.

* * *

_A/N: I really must apologize for it being so short, but its about midnight here, and I have a test …today that I have to study for, so hopefully, this will keep you guys content for now. I do fully plan to rewrite every other chapter. I reread every chapter, and I found it too be very…in a sense immature-ish? Although I do like it as it makes the story more fun, I want to add more details and such things to make it more interesting. Also if anyone is willing, I would love to have a beta reread some of my stuff for me. I have to admit, I am pretty bad at grammar, and it would be really helpful if someone would do this for me. So if you are willing please leave a review saying that you want to beta, and I will get back to all of you who are willing and choose from there. _

_I hope you guys have a good week.^_^_

_R&R!!_

_-LostFang314_


End file.
